


Shattered Armour

by CrimsonVelvet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F, Fluff, Henry and Emma aren't related, Henry isn't mad at Regina, Law, Lawyer, Regina is still the mayor, Some tears but still a happy ending, well people aren't related at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonVelvet/pseuds/CrimsonVelvet
Summary: Emma Swan, one of Boston's best lawyers, finally finding the change of life she needed, decided to step in her yellow beetle and to leave her dear city for the quiet Storybrooke. Her friends had planned everything for her. Except maybe for one thing, one particular brunette, who also appeared to be the mayor of this peaceful town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks! This is my first fanfiction ever and I would love some comments to improve myself.
> 
> I got the idea for this fic in a dream I made and decided I could give it a go. I'm not a professional about how law firms and lawyers in general work, so I'm sorry if some of my writing isn't perfectly realistic. I said this was my first fic, so it also means that I'm not familiar with how the publishing on ao3 works. If there are some problems with the layout, please tell me about it.
> 
> I'd like to thank my friends for keeping me going, and @_starsthatburn for her advice. I also want to thank @dubcliq on twitter who corrected this fic. You can follow me on twitter @Crimsonnvelvet I'll post every update there. 
> 
> I really hope you'll like this fic!

Emma Swan ran her fingers along the rim of her lowball glass, the mediocre music mixed with the indistinct chatter of other patrons buzzing in her ears. Kathryn and Mulan were already lost in the throng of bodies, probably dancing terribly and shouting the lyrics, drinks in each hand. She hung out with Kathryn often on the weekends, but tonight they were here for her, and Emma was sitting at the bar, hoping that she was home already. She had introduced Mulan and Kathryn to each other a couple of weeks ago and they were already getting along like old friends, Emma’s stomach knotted watching them sway together and she took another sip, the hard liquor burning her throat. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about the lonely nights she would spend once she’d be gone. She brought her drink to her lips once again, enjoying the warm liquid on her tongue when shaky arms found their way around her neck.

“C'mon Em.ˮ Kathryn said, and Emma caught a whiff of all the whiskey shots she'd been downing all night like water. ˮIt's your last night out with us for a while.ˮ

“Yeah, let’s dance, pleeeaase.” Mulan continued, her sweaty palms grabbing Emma’s hands.

Emma finished the rest of her drink in one gulp. “Fine,” she said, relenting, “one dance and I’m going home.” 

//

Emma growled as the sound of her alarm clock filled the room on Monday morning. She had never been a morning person, but knowing that this was her last morning in Boston, and that she had to spend it at work made her feel like going back under the covers. She finally grabbed her phone on the nightstand to switch off the alarm, and promptly fell back on her pillow. After fighting against sleep for a long time, Emma finally dragged herself out of bed. 

She went through her morning routine, muscle memory guiding her movements rather than conscious thought. It wasn't until she was leaning on her kitchen island, hands cradled around a freshly brewed cup of coffee, half-eaten toast sitting on the plate next to her, staring at the boxes in her otherwise empty living room, that it really hit her. This was her last day in Boston, and she's spending it doing the exact same thing she'd been doing the past three years.

Save for Kathryn and Mulan occasionally dragging her out for drinks and maybe some dancing, this was what the past few years of her life had amounted to: an apartment that she won't miss in a city that's never quite felt like home, barely a social life, a nonexistent love life, and long hours clocked in at work. In a busy city like Boston, she had a total of two friends who cared enough to spend her last night with her. 

Her moment of self-pity was interrupted by a buzz from her phone, reminding her to leave lest she be late for her last day of work. Because of course, she had nothing better to do the morning of her move. Emma glanced at the clock, realizing that she had to head out if she didn't want to be late. She picked the suitcase she had prepared and dragged it to the door, and with a final glance towards the apartment, Emma walked out.

//

Emma’s last morning went by like any typical work day. She got in her yellow beetle, her dearest possession and went straight to her favourite bakery. She settled into her office greeting Kathryn along the way. She checked her mailbox before meeting with her clients the rest of the morning.

But once her last client walked out the door, Emma let out a heavy sigh, leaning back against in her chair and closing her eyes to enjoy her last quiet moments in the office. Then she stood up, packed up her laptop. She walked to Kathryn’s office, the clicking sound of her heels making the other woman aware of her presence. Emma lightly knocked on the glass. “May I come in?”

Kathryn nodded, eyes still glued to the paperwork in front of her. It wasn't until Emma plopped down on the chair across from her that, Kathryn finally looked up. “So this is it huh?” she asked, nervously playing with a pen.

Emma raised her shoulders and let out a breath. “Yeah, I guess.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I mean, I’ll come back to see you, and to see Mulan, and you guys can come over whenever you want.”

Kathryn looked down for a second. “You better come back.” When she looked back up, her eyes glistened.

“Don’t you dare cry. Because if you start, I’ll start too, and I won’t stop until I get to Maine.” She chuckled, trying to inject a bit of levity to the conversation. “Do you know how many miles that is? That’s a lot of crying.”

“Fine, come here.” Kathryn tried to steady her voice, getting up and opening her arms.

Emma crashed into her, face pressing onto the other woman’s blouse. “I’m going to miss you so much Kat,” she mumbled against the now wet fabric.

“I’ll miss you too,” Kathryn answered, patting Emma’s hair. “Now, get in that terrible car of yours and go live your new adventures. Have fun. Get in trouble.”

Emma smirked. “Get a life, you mean.”

“Pretty much.”

“Fine.”

Kathryn dried her damp cheeks. “Come on, seriously, get outta here. You’ve ruined my makeup.ˮ She giggled. “Em, you’re ruining my badass image here.” 

Emma let out a wet laugh, realizing how ridiculous they both must look. “I’m leaving, I’m leaving,ˮ she promised, smile not quite reaching her eyes. She was almost at the door when she stopped, turning back. “Hey Kat?”

“Oh my God, Em, are you torturing me on purpose?” 

“I just wanted to say thank you, for everything.ˮ This time, the smile was genuine.

Kathryn simply nodded, not able to formulate any more words without completely breaking down. Emma nodded back, one more tear rolling down her cheek. “Until next time.ˮ she muttered closing the door behind her.

//

It was dusk when Emma’s yellow Volkswagen beetle passed the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign. She let out a deep breath and pushed her foot harder on the gas pedal. 

She had been looking for a change of pace for a few months when a friend had told her of a sleepy town whose one financial lawyer had retired a year ago. While moving from a major law firm in a big city to starting a small one in a small town that boasts a population of 6,801 wasn't exactly a career leap, she was more than ready for this new challenge. She had driven all the way from Boston by herself, only taking a break in the night when she almost hit a tree and realized she could barely keep her eyes open. She had stayed in the only motel she could find, and had almost decided to go back to sleep in her car when she had seen the stains on the bed and the dust on every piece of furniture. But she had finally decided to get some rest on a real mattress instead of her bug’s tiny backseat. 

After a few hours of poor sleep, she had chosen to get back on the road, knowing she would soon arrive to the small town of Storybrooke. She could feel the first sunbeams on her lower arm as she drove down Main Street, taking note of the closed shops and empty streets and committing a few to memory. The city was perfectly quiet. There wasn’t much to see, so she drove on, and once she turned into Mifflin Street, it didn’t take long for her to find house number 107. 

The houses were enormous. When Kathryn had found the listing for her online and made all the arrangements, and she had described it as ‘quite big and cosy’. Now, staring up at the mansion in front of her, Emma hoped to find the ‘cosy’ part inside. It was definitely bigger than any place she had ever lived in, and from what she could see by the huge window, the living room looked a bit more extravagant than what she’d been used to...

She dug into her bag for her new home keys, a quiet “Aha!” spilling from her lips when she finally found them. The previous owner had thankfully sent them in the mail, saving her from having to coordinate picking them up. Opening the door, dragging her suitcase behind her, she was starting a new chapter of her life ready for whatever would come at her.

Emma had emptied her suitcase in the master bedroom, the decoration was simple but a king-sized bed filled half of the room and that was that really mattered for Emma, she had put a few items of clothing in the closet and a work dress on her bed. She had to show up at the agency in the afternoon, to meet with her new secretary named Ella that Kathryn had picked for her, Kat might have been her boss for years, a part of her couldn’t stop herself from wanting Emma to have the best work conditions. Even if Emma wasn’t working with her anymore didn’t mean that she would stop. And Emma entirely trusted her friend for choosing her co-workers, she knew Emma’s way of working better than anyone. 

It was almost lunchtime and Emma’s stomach was starting to grumble. She would have to get something to eat before showing up at work or she would eventually pass out before the end of the day. So, she decided to get ready and to drive to the only dining establishment she had noticed on her early morning drive. She put on a form-fitting black dress, black tights and her favourite pair of heels, curled her hair, and applied some light makeup. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked good, she was going to run through her first day smoothly, or that’s what she thought.

//

The town began to wake up as she drove down Main Street She spotted a few children walking together, hand in hand, and watched as a spectacled man with a dalmatian greeted an old man. Everyone seemed friendly with each other...

She found Granny’s easily, finding parking right next to its sign. A little bell rang as she walked through the door, turning a few curious heads. The dinner was filled only with natural light, and a few booths were already occupied by families or friends, and chuckles made the dinner so lively and comfortable. She went to the counter where a brunette in a short skirt was polishing glasses. She gave Emma a huge smile.

“Good morning! How may I help you?”

Emma sat on one of the stools at the counter and glanced at the menu. Her stomach was begging for a burger and fries, but decided to opt for something a bit healthier. At least until she’s figured out a new running route.

“Um, morning. I’d like a house salad with the dressing on the side and a large nonfat latte, please?”

“Yeah, no problem! I’m Ruby by the way.”

Emma shook the offered hand and gave her a shy smile. “Nice to meet you Ruby. I’m Emma Swan.”

“Nice to meet you too, Emma,” Ruby said before disappearing into the kitchen.

While she waited for her meal, Emma checked her phone, seeing that Kathryn had checked in via text. Emma quickly typed out an answer and put her phone away.  
The sound of the plate being placed in front of her took her out of her little reverie. Ruby had just come back with a salmon salad and her large mug of coffee.

“Thank you,” Emma said taking the warm mug between her hands.

“You’re welcome. Anyway, what’s bringing a woman like you here?” Ruby awkwardly added.

Emma chuckled. “A woman like what?” 

“Well, you know,” she said gesturing her hands, her cheeks highly blushing, “the dress and heels and everything. The only person who dresses like that here is Mayor Mills, and…” the brunette turned her head to the door at the sound of the bell before finishing her sentence. “Madame Mayor,” she greeted, her tone losing all sense of playfulness, “your usual order is almost ready, just let me pick it up. ˮ Her eyes stuck on the ground before rushing back in the kitchen.

“I’ll be waiting for it then,ˮ the older woman stated in a cold voice.

Emma stopped eating when the clicking sound of high heels got closer to her. She lifted her head from her salad and looked at the woman standing next to her. So that must be the Mayor Mills that Ruby had mentioned. She indeed wore black high heels, and a tailored pantsuit, and her makeup was perfectly applied, but what Ruby had forgotten to mention was that the woman was gorgeous. Emma closed her mouth, blushing as she tried to find her words.

“Um, hi,” she finally managed.

“That is my usual seat, Dear.”

The atmosphere had changed the moment the woman had set a foot inside the diner, people had stopped talking, and they all tried to avoid watching her in the eyes. But Emma wasn’t one to be intimidated easily. So, she stood up and held out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Emma Swan. And there are many other free seats for you Miss-”

The other woman pursed her crimson painted lips and firmly shook Emma’s hand. “Mayor Mills. May I know what you are doing in my town?ˮ No one had ever stood up to her the way the blonde just did, and Regina definitely needed to know more.

Emma took a sip of her coffee before answering, “I just moved here to start my own law firm. Attorney Swan at your service,” Emma answered confidently.

The mayor shouted towards the kitchen before taking the seat next to Emma’s. “Miss Lucas will you please make my order an eat-in.” Before whispering to herself, “There is someone I’d like to talk to.”

Emma went back to her salad. There was a short lull in the conversation, and she cleared her throat awkwardly. “So you’re the mayor, huh, does that mean you know everyone in town?”

Mayor Mills chuckled “Yes, I guess you could say that. Are you enjoying what you have seen of Storybrooke so far, Miss Swan?”

“Honestly, I thought I would get bored in such a small town after spending so many years in Boston, but I like it so far. Mifflin Street definitely feels safer than where I used to live.”

Emma noticed the interested glint in the mayor’s eye. 

“So, you live on Mifflin Street? It’s one of the best places in town I can assure you.”

“Well, you’re the mayor, so I guess I’ll have to believe you.” Emma raised her eyebrows teasingly.

Emma took a quick look at her watch and stifled the urge to curse when she realized that it was almost 1:30 pm. Even if she technically got to set her own schedule now, she still wanted to make a good impression on her first day. 

“You’ll have to excuse me Miss Mills,” she said, smiling apologetically, “but if I don’t leave now I’m going to be late on my first day.ˮ 

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” The Mayor sounded almost disappointed.

Emma left her seat her coffee in one hand, offering the other one to the brunette who gladly took it, more gently than the first time.

“I guess I’ll see you around Miss Swan?” She asked a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I’m counting on it.ˮ


	2. Chapter 2

Emma walked out of the dinner with her now cold coffee feeling the mayor’s eyes following her exit. Feeling a bit bold, she swung her hips a bit more than usual, hoping the brunette would notice it.

And of course, she did, Regina bit her bottom lip trying to hide a grin. “Emma Swan”, she muttered to herself. That was a name she wasn’t about to forget.

What just happened? Emma asked herself. Everybody seemed to be afraid of the mayor, she had felt it when the brunette had walked into the room. People just froze, the light conversations had ceased, and every chuckle had suddenly disappeared, leaving the dinner cold. Even the cheerful Ruby had run off to her kitchen. But Emma didn’t feel that way. She didn’t fear Miss Mills, to be honest she was intrigued. The way the brunette had reacted when Emma stood up to her, Emma had expected her to answer in an even angrier tone or to even ignore her, but the look in the mayor’s eyes had changed to something light-hearted. And Emma was now sure, she was definitely going to enjoy this town.

Emma got back to her beetle and turned the engine on, heading for her new office. The second she stepped in the room, she immediately recognised her friend’s tastes. Kathryn had had her office decorated, and it was very classy, mostly black and white, very Kathryn. She smiled at the sight of a few familiar photographs. There were a few portraits over her desk, Emma had taken them when she was still in college and to be entirely honest she was quite proud of them. Emma didn’t really care about the office. She would mostly work on her computer or be on the phone with her clients. She had also gotten to know her new secretary Ella a bit, they had talked about office hours and holidays, and about what Emma expected from her, but their conversation had quickly drifted to Ella’s husband and family. Emma sat at the office chair, and just laid back, waiting for the computer to start she opened the desk drawer, and wide grin appeared on her face at the sight of the item she found. She got it out of the drawer and laid it on her desk. It would surely make her days better.

It was 5pm and thirty minutes since she had sent Ella home, because she didn’t need any of her services today, and Emma had wanted to be alone to organise her workspace. She had struggled with the password of the Wi-Fi for some time, and after a lot of cursing and almost throwing her computer off the desk, she finally succeeded. Deciding that that was enough progress, she packed up and headed home.

On her drive home Emma turned the radio on, switching through the channels until she found something she enjoyed and allowed herself to relax. She even sang when one of her favourite songs came on, and she could see the sun starting to set as she pulled into her driveway. After a brief struggle with her keys, she kicked off her heels, barely noticing where they landed in her excitement to shed her makeup and change into something far more comfortable. She loved her dresses, they made her feel more responsible, more adult, but once she was alone she just wanted to be in sweatpants and tank tops. She opened her closet and only found a couple of t-shirts, a few pairs jeans, and her dresses. She really couldn’t wait for the rest of her belongings to arrive from Boston. She sighed and picked an oversized t-shirt, that would do for the night and headed for the bathroom.

She really needed to do some thinking and a shower was the best option to do so. She would probably hate herself for that when the water bill would arrive, but for now it was worth it. As she stepped under the warm water, Emma rethought about her day, letting her memories flow with the water. And something, or more precisely someone, wouldn’t stop coming up, Miss Mills. Emma couldn’t understand why people reacted that way around her. Yes, she was a bit proud, and always had that smug look on her face, but she had been, nice to her Emma guessed. What was it about that woman that made Emma feel like there was a bigger story to be told? She hadn’t been able to take the woman out of her head, those deep chocolate eyes, these stunning red lips, the control in her voice, and those legs, damn those legs. This shower wasn’t helping her at all, all she did was fantasize a bit more every second spent in there. But she was determined to take down the brunette’s walls, she had to discover the true Regina, and she was sure she would enjoy every moment of it. Emma closed her eyes once again, letting the water hit her face for a little longer.

She got out of the shower when her stomach started grumbling. She quickly put on clean underwear and threw her clothes over her head, she tied her still wet hair in a high ponytail, and exited the bathroom. She got downstairs, right into her kitchen, she opened the fridge full of hope and of course it was empty, she had just moved in and didn’t go shopping. Mentally slapping herself she sighed “Damn it Swan…ˮ She would have to order some takeout food for tonight.

Emma went to bed early that night. She ordered some Chinese food that she gracefully ate slouched in her couch like a teenager. She turned on Netflix and put the first show she had found, not even paying any attention to it. Her first day had worn her out and she decided to go to sleep early trying to get some rest. But little did she know that she wouldn’t be able to find any kind of sleep? Her mind drifting from the Mayor’s attitude this morning, to her new job, to her new house, then to the Mayor again. She couldn’t get the woman out of her mind.

“What the hell is wrong with you Swan?ˮ Emma wondered aloud. She had just met the woman. They had talked for ten minutes at most, talk being somewhat an overstatement, considering that they had spent half of that time just discreetly looking at each other. But the quiet had been comfortable, nice even, like they had just been enjoying the other’s company. Emma threw her pillow against the wall. She couldn’t stand staying in bed unable to sleep anymore, she checked her alarm clock, it said 2am. Emma fell back heavily on the mattress, and let out a long sigh. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and pulled her messaging app, immediately finding Kathryn’s name..

_Hey,_ she typed out, _Just wanted to let you know that the meeting with Ella went great. I think we’ll work well together. And thx for the office it’s lovely, I hadn’t seen those pictures in a while, how did you even got your hands on those? Visit soon!_

She hit send and put her phone away not expecting an answer until the morning. She pulled the covers over her body and tried to close her eyes a bit. She had been lying for a couple minutes when the buzzing sound of her phone took her out of her semi-sleeping state. She grabbed her phone, squinting a little at the bright light of the screen, Kathryn had sent her answer.

_Hey Em, what are you doing awake at this hour it’s the middle of the night?! I'm glad your workplace is fine with you. And for the photographs, I’ll keep my sources secret... ;p_  
Emma chuckled lightly at the text. Mulan had probably given them to Kathryn. Mulan and Emma had been roommates in college, and she had taken a few portraits of her. Emma had introduced her best friend to her favourite co-worker and these two seemed to get on pretty well. 

_Can’t sleep, and I’ll just ask Mulan if she still has some old pictures then…_

_Fine I give up. She gave them to me. Do you like the town? Meet new people?_

_See you can’t lie to me! And yeah, I like the quietness of the town. I didn’t meet many people, just Ruby who works at this cute dinner, Ella, and I talked to the Mayor for a bit. But otherwise no, not many people._

_So, you’ve met Regina, huh?_

_Um, yeah, she goes by Miss Mills here but, do you know her?_

_Yeah, we went to college together. We still call each other from time to time. Anyway Em I should go I just got home for this charity dinner thingy and who knew making such small talk could be that exhausting? I’ll talk to you tomorrow sweetie, G’nignt._

_Uh yeah, Night Kat.xx_

So Kathryn knew the mayor, and they were apparently still in touch. Emma locked her phone, she really need to sleep or she wouldn’t be productive at all the next day. She turned in her bed a few times, trying to find a comfortable position before falling into Morpheus’s arms.

//

Emma growled, the sound of her alarm hurting her ears, she violently hit the alarm clock to shut it up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched still laying on her back, she totally had to get up, she’d be late otherwise. Emma had never been an early riser and “Just a couple minutes moreˮ she whispered to herself falling asleep again. She woke up again and looked at her phone by reflex, it said 8am. She jumped off the bed cursing at herself, she had to be at the office in 30 minutes and she was so totally late. The blonde made a mess of her closet picking up the first dress she could find and throwing it over her head, she ran in the bathroom applying some mascara and a heavy layer of red lipstick. She ran her fingers through her blond curls drying to discipline them. That would have to do, she rushed down the stairs, slipped her heels on, picked the bag she had left on the coffee table and ran through the door. She looked at her watch, it was 8:15 am she still had fifteen minutes to drive to the office. “Well that was quick Swan”, she thought. The office being ten minutes away, she would have just the time to pass by Granny’s to get a coffee, her brain refusing to work without a certain amount of caffeine. Emma drove carefully to the dinner, not wanting to kill anyone by driving recklessly. She got there, the little bell signalling her arrival, she recognised Ruby behind the counter and gave her a light-hearted smile.

“What the hell happened to you?ˮ the waitress asked looking at Emma doubtfully.

“What, what happened to me?ˮ Emma answered looking down at her dress worryingly.

“Well, that’s quite some bags you’ve got under your eyes, your dress is wrinkled, and you look like you just woke upˮ Ruby said pointing each of her statements, a light grin appearing on her face.

“Yeah, I'm like super late, could you please make me a latte very quickly, I can’t work without caffeine in my system?ˮ Emma said looking at her watch, and sighed when she saw that it was already 8:23am. “Well you know what it’s too late anyway, I’ve got to go,” Emma said rushing to the door still looking at Ruby. “I’ll come for lunch and have like 5 cups of dark…ˮ Emma’s sentence being cut short by an impact, “Shit”, Emma cursed before looking up, she had just run into the mayor, “shit, shit, shit” Emma silently thought.

“Um, I’m so sorry Miss Mills, I didn’t mean to, I uh... Are you okay?ˮ Emma spluttered, her eyes back on the floor.

Everyone in the room held their breath, not knowing how the mayor would react. They avoided her most of the time, and did everything in their power not to get in her way. And of course, Emma had managed to run into her on her second day in town. But the mayor just looked in Emma’s eyes, “It’s fine don’t worry, are you alright dear?” she asked stroking her dress.

“Me, uh yeah I'm okay, just super late and in need of caffeine.” Emma chucked trying to hide the blushing from her cheeks. “I’ve really got to go, and sorry again.ˮ She offered the mayor a shy smile and ran to her car.

To hell the careful driving, she had five minutes to get to work on time in and she didn’t care if she had to run over people to get there.

Regina hadn’t proceeded what had just happened when the blonde had stormed out of the room. People were looking at her, and a dark glance was all it took for everyone to get back to whatever they were doing. Regina got to the counter, where Ruby seemed a bit confused by what she had just witnessed.

“Miss Lucas, will you please add a tall nonfat latte to my usual order?ˮ she stated on her most professional tone.

“No problem Madam Mayor.ˮ Ruby answered, heading to the kitchen to pack the mayor’s order, adding a large coffee in the bag.

Regina got back in her Mercedes Benz, entering Emma’s work address in the GPS, it had only took a few minutes of internet stalking for the mayor to find out where the new law firm in her town was. She turned on the engine and started driving down Main Street.

//

Emma kicked her office door out of breath, she glanced at her watch, 8:33am. Ella was watching her from her desk in the entry, she took off her glasses and walked to Emma who was crumbling under paperwork almost making her laptop fall.

“There, let me help you with these.ˮ Ella said, taking files off Emma’s arms.

“Thanks a lot Ella.ˮ Emma said still struggling with what was left in her hands. “Could you put them in my office please, I’ll be right behind you, well if I manage to close the door first.ˮ Emma shouted through the room, fighting with the door.

They had put all the files on Emma’s desk and she could finally start working, Emma loved her job, she felt useful, like she could help people by defending them. This new job would be quieter than her previous one in Boston, but it also meant that she would have to travel when a more important case would come in. For now, it would mostly be changing her status, informing all her clients that she had left Boston, giving new addresses and phone numbers. She had been sending emails and filling files for about ten minutes when she heard a light knock on her door.

“Come in”, Emma said finishing to write something.

Ella’s head popped at the door and softly said, “Someone’s here to see you.”

Emma brought her pen to her mouth and looked at her secretary, she hadn’t sent her new address to any clients before this morning, and none of them would have had the time to get to Maine in such short notice.

“Bring them in.ˮ Emma said, head still in work.

Emma heard the clinking sound of heels in the hallway, she played with her pen waiting for a visitor to make his or rather her entry. She heard another knock on the door, firmer this time.

“Come in”, Emma said putting the file she had been working on away.

“Hello, I hope I'm not bothering you?ˮ someone said in a warm voice that Emma would already recognize between thousands.

“Of course, not”, Emma smiled. “What is bringing you here? I hope you don’t plan on taking me to court for running into you this morning, because I will not be suing myself.ˮ Emma laughed and winked to the brunette.

“No Miss Swan, I do not plan on bringing you to trial for assault.”, the mayor chuckled, “I brought you coffee actually, from what I understood you didn’t have your daily dose of caffeine, am I right?”, the mayor said holding the cup to the blonde.

“You are truly a life saver, you know that?ˮ Emma said reaching for the coffee like she would the Holy Grail.

“I have my moments.ˮ the brunette said smugly looking over her shoulder.

Both women grinned at the mayor’s statement and the room was filled with nothing but comfort. Emma noticed how the other woman would put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter, but her eyes couldn’t lie, her whole face had lit up. She would do anything to keep the woman laughing forever, she was so breathtaking.

Regina just couldn’t help but smile when she was with Emma, there was something so natural when they were together, she could be herself without being afraid of the consequences. Emma glanced at her again and their gaze met, the brunette gave her the most kind-hearted smile she had given in years, and Emma took it all in.  
The brunette looked back at the desk covered in files, but under one of them, she caught a glimpse of a frame. Emma saw what Regina was doing, and her face reddened immediately. Regina put the paper aside to take the picture in her hands. “Miss Swan you will never cease to surprise me.ˮ 

Emma hid her face in her hands. “I had forgotten this was here,ˮ she confessed.

Regina’s eyes dove back into blue ones, her wide smile still on her face, “Well it looks like there had been quite the night behind this photo.ˮ she laughed.

“You could say that.ˮ Sensing Regina’s curiosity, Emma asked, “Want me to tell you about it?”

“I would love to hear about it.ˮ

“Just don’t tell anyone about this, it’s quite embarrassing.ˮ Emma blushed again.

Regina nodded, and the blonde started to tell her about the craziest night of her life.

 

_Emma was walking to the villa her arm hooked on Mulan’s. A friend of Mulan had told them that some guy was celebrating his birthday this Friday, and like a regular college student, Emma took every opportunity she was given to party. Emma pulled her tight shorts back down her legs a little, “Mulan since when is a disguised party still a cool thing?ˮ she groaned._

__

__

_“Since it gives us a reason to wear trashy outfits.ˮ her friend answered checking her lipstick._

__

__

__

_“Fair enough.ˮ Emma answered, “But this cowboy thingy is definitely not the most comfortable thing I could have chosen. You’re aware we can almost see your underwear in this?ˮ she asked staring at Mulan’s backside._

__

__

__

_”That’s the point sweetheart,ˮ Mulan says with a wink. “Now let’s party!”_

__

__

__

_They got inside the already full house, it was already approaching midnight but they knew that’s when enough alcohol had flowed so the parties actually started. People were not thinking straight anymore, and their dance moves were quite subjective, and when Emma spotted two guys dancing on a table nearby dressed as a hotdog and a burger, a grin appeared on her face, tonight was definitely going to be fun. Mulan was already coming back with their drinks, they ended them quickly, and went through a few ones without counting. Emma started to feel dizzy and they moved to the dance floor, stuck in the crowd of people she raised one more drink._

__

__

__

_At some point in the night, a guy shot beer pong, and Emma and Mulan teamed up again, they got to the table, Mulan playing it smug as always, only to get them to lose miserably. Emma heard the music change, and people started to gather around one chair. A blond hair guy was pushed on it by his friends and Emma guessed he was the one celebrating his birthday. The other drunk boys went back in the crowd, leaving him alone in the centre. A girl finally reached the chair to sit on the guy’s lap, and a sound of surprise mixed with envy filled the room. As the girl started wiggling her hips, Emma took it as her cue to leave. Mulan had disappeared soon after the drinking game and Emma thought that she could find her in the bathroom, emptying her alcohol-filled stomach. Instead, she found her friend dancing with a bunch of strangers. Emma made her way to her friend, sliding one arm to her waist, “Having fun?ˮ she asked wiggling her eyebrows._

__

__

__

_“Tons of fun.ˮ Mulan answered offering Emma one more shot that she gladly took._

__

__

__

_Emma was totally losing it, she was talking about her outfit with some girls, and somehow a few moments later she was standing on one of their back playing cowgirl. People quickly remarked the scene and with the amount of alcohol in their system started to do the same, Mulan was right next to her on a guy’s back and strangers surrounded them in the same pose._

__

__

__

_The next morning, the pictures of their night was all over Facebook._

__

__

 

__

“Yeah that’s the story.ˮ Emma giggled the memory coming back to her mind. “I can’t tell you what happened next because I absolutely don’t recall it.ˮ that only being half true, because Emma clearly remembered lying next to the toilets for the entire next day.

“Miss Swan please stop, my stomach is hurting!ˮ the mayor said both hands around her stomach trying to catch her breath,

“Stop what? I'm not doing anything! You’re the one who asked for it!ˮ Emma said laughing even harder, “I’m going to choke with my coffee if you keep guffawing like that, you wouldn’t want my blood on your hands, would you Madam Mayor?ˮ Emma added.

Regina burst into laughter once more trying to articulate, “See it’s your fault, stop it even my cheeks hurt, pleaseˮ she breathed out bringing one hand to her bright red face.

“Or what? You’ll hunt me down, I bet you can’t even get up right now.”, Emma added playfully.

“Oh, don’t underestimate me miss Swan, you have no idea what I’m capable of.ˮ Regina said steadying her breathing, her voice dropping an octave.

“I’m not underestimating you, I’m sure you can do many things, but right now getting up is not one of them.ˮ the blonde loudly laughed.

“Yeah, you’re right!ˮ the brunette cracked up, not able to hold it any longer.

It took them long minutes to calm down, avoiding each other’s gaze because every time their eyes would meet, they would get back to uncontrollably giggling. Emma’s abs were hurting like ever and seeing how the Mayor wouldn’t let go of her stomach, made her think she felt the same. They were still smiling, but their heart had come back to their normal pace, or maybe just a little faster.

It’s the mayor who spoke first glancing at the clock behind her, “I should get going, this town isn’t going to rule itself.”

“Yeah and I have… all this to do”, Emma said gesturing her hands towards the mess on her desk, before letting her arms fall to her sides defeated.

“I had a lovely time Miss Swan, thank you.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you, you saved my morning by bringing me coffee.”

The two women said their goodbyes, and Emma walked Regina to the door. Her heart pinching a bit as she watched the brunette get back to her car. She saw Regina buckle her seatbelt, took one last look at the woman’s gorgeous face and decided to turn away. Regina had started the engine and was about to leave, feeling heavy-hearted since she had left Emma, she glanced at the blonde’s window, hoping to catch a glimpse of this adorable smile once again. But the woman was turning her back and Regina’s chest tighten a bit more as she hit the gas pedal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely reviews, hope you'll like this chapter.

Emma had gotten back to work once the brunette had left, she had focused as hard as she could on completing her files so she wouldn’t get any complaints from her clients. Some of them were quite wealthy and thought that they had every right on the planet, Emma wasn’t one to love conflict so she always did her best to avoid any argument. She had been working relentlessly for a few hours, switching between phone calls and emails, when Ella had come to her office to tell her she was going to take her lunch break. Emma looked at her watch, 12:40pm, she would head to Granny’s for lunch and a refill of coffee.

It was almost 1pm when Emma got in the dinner, she recognised a few people including one particular brunette sitting alone in a booth. She walked to her, the mayor didn’t seem to have heard her arrival so she coughed a little to make her presence known. The other woman stopped playing with her fork in her salad and looked up at Emma.

“Hey uh, are you waiting for someone?ˮ the blonde asked pointing at the seat in front of Regina.

“Hello, and no I’m all by myself.ˮ the brunette said on a flat tone getting back to playing with her food.

“So, uh do you mind if I keep you company?ˮ Emma questioned trying to get Regina to look at her once more.

Regina put her fork down before answering, “Of course not dear, the seat is all yours.”

“Great thenˮ Emma added sliding on the bench seat so she faced Regina. “Are you actually going to eat this, or are you just going to stare at it?ˮ Emma inquired, raising her eyebrows at the chicken salad.

“I’m not very hungryˮ the brunette replied looking down again.

“Tough morning huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

Emma made sign to Ruby that she was ready to order and the waitress came to her. She ordered a burger and two portions of French fries. Regina frowned judging Emma’s bad eating habits and grinned when the blonde’s noticed it.

“What? I need substantial food to work correctly.”

And Regina sighed with fake desperation.

“You are really going to eat all this?!ˮ The brunette exclaimed when Ruby brought Emma’s plate.

The blonde blinked rapidly, raising the corner of her mouth. She looked at Regina and pushed the second plate of fries in front of her. Regina squinted her eyes in confusion.

“I don’t mean to offend you Miss Mills, but you are clearly not in the mood for a salad.ˮ Emma said with a gentle smile.

“I don’t eat this kind of food Miss Swan”

“Come on, just have a taste”, the blonde said, pouting like a child.

Regina raised her eyes to the sky before looking at Emma again, “You are impossible Miss Swan, you know that right?ˮ Regina said placing one greasy potato in her mouth, she lightly chewed and spoke again, “There you go, happy now?”

Oh, little did she know how happy Emma was, or how happy she made Emma. Every moment spent with the mayor was pure joy to the blonde, she was smiling just thinking about the other woman, and she just couldn’t get her out of her head. When they were together Emma was forgetting that she had just arrived in town, she felt like she was where she needed to be, with who she needed to be.

They chatted on a light-hearted tone until it was time for both of them to leave, like Emma had predicted, Regina had left her salad on the side of the table and eaten all of the fries. When Emma had asked her if she had liked them, she had said they were “fineˮ not wanting to admit that she actually liked junk food. Emma had caught the almost inaudible satisfaction sounds that the brunette had let escape her lips when she ate, and she could tell that she had found the food more than fine. They had walked out of the dinner together, before parting to their respective cars. Emma had heard Regina’s smooth laugh when she saw the yellow bug, but she hadn’t made any comments. This time when Regina looked by the window of the beetle, she found a smiling Emma who waved at her. The brunette felt warmth in her chest and waved back. “Oh, Emma Swan, what are you doing to me?ˮ she whispered to herself as she saw the bug speed up down Main Street.

Regina got back to city hall after lunch, there was something wrong with the town’s paperwork and she couldn’t figure out what. She had checked all the bills, funding, projects. Nothing, some money was missing and she had no idea how it was possible. Her headache kicked right back in, calculating every cent over and over again, she was driving herself insane, the money couldn’t have just magically vanished. She knocked her fists on her desk, some statements must be missing, there was no other explanation. She shut her eyes and sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

//

Emma got home quite late that evening, she had tried to reach out to as many of her clients as possible and her fingers were sore from the typing. She was exhausted and just pulled the same t-shirt from yesterday over her head. And of course, she hadn’t had the time to go to the store today, she really had to start living like an adult and do stuff in advance. It would be take away food again tonight. Emma let a heavy sigh escape her lips, as she turned her computer on to look at some pizza place which would deliver, when a firm knock on the door was heard.

“Hold on a sec!ˮ she shouted putting the computer aside and running to the door, the mover man had been fast, she would finally have all her stuff. Emma couldn’t wait to make her house a bit homier, and maybe he would have some food too? 

“You guys have been quick!” she cheered just before opening the door. And it wasn’t the old man in dungarees she had been expecting, who was standing on her porch. It was an all dressed up Miss Mills. Emma looked up and down the woman a few times, she was still wearing hills, the same dress from earlier, and her makeup had been refreshed. Emma moved aside to let the mayor inside, not able to formulate a word.

Regina’s eyes widen at the sight of an Emma only wearing a t-shirt, she gazed at the blonde’s body slowly, a smug grin appearing on her face. Seeing Emma dressed like that was quite surprising for the brunette. She had expected the younger woman to be dressed, well, more like when she had seen her at Granny’s. Not that she was complaining, she was definitely pleased with the view. Feeling Emma’s discomfort, the brunette decided to talk first, “I cooked some lasagna tonight, and I thought you might want some. Did you get the time to go shopping with your work and everything? You looked quite busy this morning “, she said with a glorious smile, trying not to stare at the other woman’s bare legs.

Emma looked down, she felt naked only wearing a shirt, she was comfortable in her body but that woman really impressed her. Emma had noticed the wandering eyes of the brunette, one side of her felt proud to look attractive, but the other side was totally nervous. “Um thanks a lot, I was about to order some pizza. I totally forgot to do the groceries.” Emma crossed her arms trying to get herself together, “And um, what are you doing dressed like that, I mean it’s almost 8pm?ˮ Emma said motioning her hands in the air trying to illustrate what she was saying.

“That is my usual outfit dearˮ the brunette answered.

“Yeah, you’re the mayor I get it, but when you get home don’t you just, I don’t know, relax?ˮ Emma asked trying to find the right words not to offend the other woman. And added, “Not that it doesn’t suit you though, it does, like a lotˮ Emma stopped blushing hard not knowing what she was saying.

A loud chuckle was heard, and Emma didn’t dare to look at the woman for the following seconds, but that laugh, it was like music to her hears, and she couldn’t help herself but smile a little.

The brunette took a step forward Emma before speaking again, “Well Miss Swan, I just don’t have many people I’m comfortable being “relaxed” with”, She looked deep into Emma’s eyes, and this time Emma looked at her too, their gaze met for a few seconds before Emma spoke again,

“Um I know it sounds a bit ridiculous, but you know you can call me Emma, right?”

“Yes, I know, bad habit I guess.ˮ Regina said trying to justify herself.

“And do you have a first name, or shall I keep calling you Madam Mayor?ˮ Emma added raising an eyebrow.

The brunette laughed a little at the gesture before answering, “Yes, I do, it’s Regina.ˮ she answered still laughing.

Emma knew Regina’s name from Kathryn, but she hadn’t dared to use it before the brunette had told her herself. There was an intimate aspect in the way Regina had pronounced every syllable, Emma would never get enough of that voice.

“Regina, Italian for queen? Suits you.ˮ Emma winked and went to the kitchen to reheat the plate Regina had brought her. On her way she picked up a t-shirt and sweatpants she had let on a chair, after putting the food in the oven she went back to the living room where Regina was waiting. When Emma came back the other woman was standing next to the door, ready to leave.

“I should probably go, you must be tired. And you were expecting someone from what I understood.ˮ the brunette stated, avoiding meeting the blonde’s gaze.

“Wait, what?” Emma frowned her brows. “Oh no, I thought you were the mover man. You can stay, I enjoy your company. Or you can go if you want to, I mean I don’t want you to force you to stay, even if I’d love if you did. Uuh whatever you want.ˮ Emma spluttered holding a hand before taking it back, locking her eyes on the ground.

“You enjoy my company.ˮ the older woman whispered in an almost inaudible voice quickly blincking, her eyes shining a little as she spoke.

“Yeah, I do, but if you stay take those heels off and put that on, my feet are hurting just seeing you in those.ˮ Emma gleefully said throwing the clothes at Regina.

Regina almost didn’t catch them and her eyes widen with surprise. She loved how natural Emma was, she never wore such unprofessional clothes when people were around, but there was something about Emma that made her feel different. Emma didn’t look at her with disgust or fear the way the others did, Emma was not the others, she was unique. The blonde had probably caught the panic in Regina’s eyes before adding, “Or I don’t know, at least take those shoes off, pleaseˮ Emma looked at the older woman with nothing but sweetness in her eyes. “I’ll be in the kitchen, your lasagna looks delicious and I think it’s almost warm, have you eaten already?ˮ Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I have, I’ll be joining you in a second Miss… Emma”

Emma smiled at the mention of her first name, or maybe because Regina was staying, or maybe a little bit of both. She headed back to the kitchen, the mesmerizing smell of the lasagna guiding her way. She opened the oven, the delicious odour filling the room, she took a wet towel which was laying over the sink to take the plate out. She took huge steps to the little table, the plate burning her fingers. She let the plate fall hardly on the table and cursed as she ran to the sink to put her now burnt fingers under chilly water. She took a look at her hands, and yeah, the tips of her fingers were bright red. She muttered to herself “Well done, as always Swan”.

That’s only at that moment that she noticed Regina standing at the kitchen door, there she was breathtaking as ever, she had put Emma’s clothes on, and without her heels she was a little shorter than her. The blonde gasped at the sight letting a little “wow” escape her lips. She could see the older women blush from the sink, Regina had locked her eyes on the ground, not knowing how to act around Emma. She had just met the woman and there she was, in her kitchen, wearing her clothes. Oh God, what was it about Emma that made her feel so safe? When Regina had finally gathered all the bravery she needed to look at Emma, she quickly noticed something was wrong with the blonde.

“Are you alright?ˮ She asked, furrowing her brow in concern.

“I, uh yeah, just burnt myself, but it’s nothing, I’ve seen worstˮ Emma answered forcing a smile,

Regina rushed to Emma’s side and grabbed her hands to take a look, “It’s clearly not nothing Emma!ˮ she said full of worry. “Do you have a cream, or something to ease the pain?”

Emma opened her mouth, before closing it again. She wanted to tell her it was really fine, but the sudden proximity made her forget how to speak, Regina was so caring that it eased Emma’s heart, she wouldn’t let go of her hands and now her cheeks were even redder than her fingers. Regina’s hands were so soft, delicately brushing over Emma’s hurt fingertips.

“Regina… It’s nothing I promiseˮ the blonde whispered. 

Regina didn’t seem convinced by the blonde’s statement and examined her finger closer. “Look, I almost don’t feel it anymore, it’s ok really”

“Are you sure?ˮ The brunette asked with caring eyes, still holding Emma’s hands in hers.

“Yeah, I’m sure”, Emma said softly rubbing Regina’s knuckles with her thumb. “Plus, your lasagna smells like heaven and I’d really like to have a taste of itˮ She added giggling a bit.

“You are a five-year-old Miss Swan, but fine go burn your tongue with that pasta.ˮ Regina said following Emma in her laughter.

Emma stuck out her tongue at Regina, and laughed again, hand in hand, in Emma’s pyjamas. At that moment everything just looked perfect. Emma walked to the table hoping Regina would follow her so she wouldn’t have to let go, but Regina got to the other side of the table, so she was facing Emma, just like a few hours before. On her way to the table Emma picked up two sets of cutleries under Regina’s curious gaze, and her a fork and a knife. “Come on, you’re not going to watch me eat without wanting to get some.” The older woman took them and just smiled at Emma.

Emma was eating way too much for an evening meal, but she congratulated Regina after every bite she took, the brunette stealing her food every now and then. They had talked about nothing and everything, Emma told Regina about her old life in Boston and Regina had told her about her quiet life in Storybrooke. And that’s when Regina mentioned something that made Emma’s heart flip.

“We have been living on the other side of the street for as long as I can remember”, Regina said.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma’s mind went blank, “We”, of course Regina wasn’t alone, how could such a fantastic woman like her be single? Emma coughed a little, trying to hide her uneasiness before adding not taking her eyes off her plate. “So, you have some company in that house of yours huh?”, it sounded awkward, Emma was aware of it, but she had to ask.

“Yes, my son, his name is Henry.ˮ

“Um, sorry to ask but any father in the picture?ˮ Emma asked playing with her food.

“No, Henry’s adopted, it’s just him and I”, her voice cracked at her statement.

Even if Emma could feel the pain in the other woman’s voice, she couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that Regina wasn’t married or in any kind of relationship. She unclasped her hands, her knuckles had started to whiten from the tension, she laid her hand over Regina’s, looking at her, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. Emma had grown up in the system, and it had left some scars, she was happy Henry had found a caring mother like Regina.

“He’s a lucky kidˮ Emma said giving a kind-hearted smile.

She could feel Regina’s hand relax under her touch, then trying to get the woman to look at her, “Does he know?ˮ Emma carefully asked.

“Yeah, he does, we’ve been through all this a few years ago, he’s 15 now”, Regina answered, looking up at Emma, tears starting to form inside her eyes.

Emma saw the shimmering in Regina’s eyes, she got up without letting go of the other woman’s hands, when she stood next to Regina she opened her arms taking the other woman in her embrace.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying”, Regina articulated between sobs, resting her head on Emma’s chest.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.ˮ Emma breathed out, just before putting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She could feel Regina’s heart pounding as she held her, the brunette was shaking every time she tried to catch a breath and Emma would softly run her fingers through brown locks of hair holding her close to her chest. What had just happened to the strong, proud woman she had met a few hours ago? Regina needed protection right now and that’s what Emma was going to offer her, seeing the amount of tears flowing from the brunette’s eyes, she hadn’t allowed herself to let go in a very, very long time.

Regina felt so safe in Emma’s arms at that moment, she let it all go, all the frustration, all the pain she had hidden for so long. With Emma she could be herself, she didn’t have to be perfect, she could just cry and Emma wouldn’t judge her. She felt Emma’s fingers drawing circles on her scalp whenever she would sob harder, and it would appease her a little. She had been strong for too long and Emma’s consideration was all it took for her to break down. The mention of Henry and the memories of their old fights had triggered it all, but these were cries of relief, it wasn’t just her and Henry against the world anymore, she had a friend she could count on. Regina tried to steady her breath before saying her voice still shaking,

“Thank you”, she raised her teary eyes to meet Emma’s.

“Why are you thanking me?ˮ The blonde asked on the quietest tone she could use, her arms still around the other woman.

“For not hating me.ˮ the brunette said her voice cracking once more.

“Oh, Regina for what reason in the world would I hate you?”

“I, I don’t know, everybody hates me.” Her gaze fell to the floor, trying to avoid Emma's.

“How could I? When you have been so friendly to me since we met, I don’t hate you, far from it.” She told the brunette, her hand pushing her chin a bit so she would look at her in the eyes. “Listen to me, anyone who would hate you would be a total jerk, alright? I’ve seen it in the dinner this morning, people don’t hate you, they are afraid of you. When I ran into you, they expected you to yell at me, or I don’t even know. But they are afraid of you because they don’t know you. All they see is a smart, gorgeous, determined politician, but what I see, oh my God I see…” Emma stopped herself not wanting to scare the other woman, but this teary gaze met hers and she had to continue. “I see so much more in you Regina, I see what’s under this armour you built yourself. Want to know how?ˮ She paused for a second and waited for Regina to shake her head before starting again, “I've built the same one for myself over the years.ˮ Emma could feel the tears starting to form as she spoke but she wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t stop. “I see so much more than the mayor, I see a mother, not a perfect one, you have flaws just like everyone else, you are allowed to cry, you have the right to feel terrible, but that doesn’t mean that you worth anything less. When I look at you, I see a beautiful human being Regina.” She finished her sentence, discreetly wiping a tear from her face.

“I’ve never allowed myself to look like that around peopleˮ the brunette said in a trembling voice, gesturing her hand toward her now ruined makeup, “I thought they would reject me or call me weak, I was raised like that, but sometimes it all gets too much for me to take in. But then I met you, I honestly hadn’t laughed like I have with you in years. I felt overwhelmed, I had this wearying day at work, and the memories of my fights with Henry came back, and I don’t know what happened, I felt, lonely I guess.ˮ she sniffed and raised her shoulders showing Emma that she didn’t understand what was happening.

“Well, you’re not alone, alright? You’ve got your kid and, you’ve got me.ˮ The blonde promised, her hand reaching Regina’s.

Emma’s words seemed to sooth Regina’s heart a bit, she wasn’t alone. They held each other a little longer, fingers intertwined, they both needed someone right now.

//

“Come on, we’ve done enough crying for one nightˮ Emma said drying her cheeks, “I'm going to go get something to take that makeup off your face, you can go in the couch if you’d like, it’s probably more comfortable than here.ˮ she added before planting a kiss on the brunette’s head and went upstairs looking for her bag.

Regina’s eyes were red and swollen from the crying, a part of her felt exhausted, but she also felt relieved, years of pretending going away in one night. It was late in the evening now, her and Emma had lost track of time talking, Regina glanced at the clock, it was already half past midnight, she sighed at the thought that she would have to go home soon. She hid her face in her palms and got up to find her way to the living room. She picked up her dress and heels previously left on a chair, and sat on the couch waiting for Emma to come back. It didn’t take long until she heard the blonde’s heavy footsteps on the stairs.

“Found it!ˮ She said holding the makeup wipes in the air like a trophy, then she noticed the dress on Regina’s lap and sadly asked, “You’re leaving already?ˮ 

“I think we got a little caught up in our discussion, it’s getting late, and I should go home to check on Henry.ˮ Regina answered letting a deep breath out.

Emma glanced at her watch, and indeed it was getting late, she looked back at Regina and said, “Just let me help you remove all that makeup before you get back to your kid, alright?”

The blonde sat next to Regina on the couch and pulled off a wipe of the package, then she considered the brunette’s eyes searching for approval as she moved the wipe closer to her face. Regina closed her eyes, and Emma understood that it was Regina’s way of giving her permission. Emma gently rubbed over the other woman’s right eyelid, her touch as soft as if she was touching a china, removing the black smudges, evidence of the crying. Emma threw the mascara covered wipe on the coffee table, and took a new one to clean Regina’s other eye. Once she was done with the hazelnut orbs, she wiped Regina’s smeared lipstick off her glorious lips, Emma couldn’t help but stare, she ran a finger along the scar above Regina’s upper lip, this was a story for another night. She gulped hardly and licked her lips before moving her hand away from the brunette’s face.

“Here you go, I removed it all.”, Emma softly said.

“Thank you”, the brunette answered slowly opening her eyes. “I’ll be on my way then”, Regina said getting up from the couch

“Thank you for the food, and, and for everything else.ˮ Emma added following the brunette to the door.

“Anytime”, she answered walking through the door, she had taken a few steps outside when she turned around to face Emma again. “Would you like to join Henry and I for dinner next Sunday?”

Emma saw the glimmer of hope in the brunette’s eyes. How could she say no to her? A wonderful smile lit up the blonde’s face when she answered, “I would love to, how could I refuse now that you’ve shown me what a gifted cook you are?”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s statement, “And now I know that I should not let you alone around anything warm.”

Emma looked at her fingers, then at Regina, “Well, what else could you expect from a five-year-old?”

Regina audibly laughed.

“Wait! Where’s your house?ˮ Emma shouted, suddenly realizing that she had no idea in which house the mayor lived.

“Right hereˮ the brunette said pointing the mansion on the other side of the street. “See you soon Emma.”

“See ya Ma’am Mayor.”

Emma waited for Regina to reach her doorstep to close her door, they waved each other from the different sides of the street, and turned away. Emma got back inside a smile still planted on her face, she felt like a teenager who’s crush just noticed the existence. Her and Regina had been through so many emotions tonight, they went from lust, to comfort, to laughter, back to comfort, to emotional distress, to closeness, and back to laughter all that in a few hours. Her emotions were running so high when she was with the brunette, she couldn’t hide anything, and to be honest she didn’t want to. They could be perfectly honest with each other and that created a special bond. Emma couldn’t believe it, she was going to Regina’s next week, and more importantly, she would surely meet her kid. Emma put the rest of lasagne in the fridge and headed upstairs, the long day plus the emotional roller-coaster had totally worn her out. She cleaned up her face, brushed her teeth and crashed into bed falling asleep almost immediately. Hopefully an irresistible brunette would haunt her sleep.

//

Regina closed the door behind her, and let out a deep breath, her body was sore from the insufferable day and intense crying, but that didn’t take the huge smile away from her face. She was happy, absolutely, perfectly happy. Her and Emma had shared a lot tonight, trying to figure out theist own emotions as they talked, discovering each other one piece at the time. She heard light footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Mom, you’re homeˮ Henry softly said hugging his mother. “What is it you’re wearing?” he asked taking a step back to look at his mother.

“Oh, that. Emma lent me some clothes more comfortable than mine.ˮ Regina answered rubbing the fabric of the shirt between her fingers. “Why are you still awake honey? It’s almost 1am.”

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe.ˮ Henry admitted looking at his feet. “You ran off after diner with the lasagna, only saying you were bringing some to our new neighbour, Emma right? You didn’t even put the dishes in the dishwasher, and I know how much you hate waking up to a dirty kitchen. So, I got a bit worried I guess…ˮ the boy said playing with his fingers.

“Oh, sweetheart I'm sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. And yes it's Emma.” the brunette said taking her son in her arms. “Did I really forgot to fill the dishwasher though?ˮ 

“Yeah but it’s fine I did it. Anyway, since when do you care about the neighbours? We’ve never invited or been invited by anyone.ˮ Henry said looking at his mother.

Since we have a beautiful, wild blonde neighbour who drives a yellow metal coffin and makes me feel happier than ever, Regina wanted to answer but instead she said, “Well, maybe it’s time to change that? Emma will join us for dinner next week.”

“Great, can’t wait to meet her!ˮ The boy gleefully exclaimed.

“Now off to bed little man!ˮ Regina chuckled tangling her boy’s hair.

“Mom stop it, I’m not five anymore!”

“I know, but you’ll forever be my little boy.ˮ Regina answered trying to look taller. “I have a new five-year-old to take care of nowˮ she muttered to herself.

“Get to bed, I’ll come tuck you in.”

He pecked her cheek and ran up the stairs, he had grown so fast, he was already taller than her when she wore flats, and soon the high heels wouldn’t be enough. She took a look at the marks on the wall, she had measured him on the first day of every school year since he had entered 5th grade. She ran her fingers on every line with nostalgia, soon he’ll have to leave for college and Regina didn’t want to think about it, not now anyway. She turned off the lights and got upstairs to kiss her boy goodnight. Henry was fighting sleep when she got into the room, she knelt near the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead, “Sweet dreams Henry.ˮ she muttered.

“Sweet dreams mom.” when he heard the creak of the door he added, “And mom? I’m glad you found a friend. I haven’t seen you smile like that for a long time. I had missed it.ˮ he softly said in the darkness.

“I’m glad too honey, I really am.ˮ she answered and tiptoed out of the room, Henry drifting off to sleep.

//

Regina fell on the mattress, exhausted. She got under the blankets still wearing Emma’s pyjamas, there was something comfortable, something she couldn't describe in sleeping surrounded by the blonde’s sent. Tomorrow was Sunday, she would spend the day with Henry and they would cook together like every Sunday, and maybe she would see that special neighbour again. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly, a smile on her face.

//

Emma slept in that morning, it was her Sunday routine. She wouldn’t get up before eleven, then she would go for a run, and after that, she would have grilled cheese with coffee for breakfast and lunch at the same time. She got up and checked her phone, she had a text from Kathryn,

_I think someone forgot to give me the news…_

Shit, Emma thought she had totally forgotten to text her friend. _Um, yeah. Sorry got a little bit caught up in something._

_Could you define “something” for me please?_

Emma breathed out trying to find a correct answer. _Um well, I had kind of a sleeping in problem, and then Regina brought me dinner. Sorry I forgot to text you._

_So it’s Regina now?_

_Um yeah, I guess_ , Emma texted back not knowing what to say.

_She really brought you dinner tho?_

_Yes Kat that’s what I mean when I say “Regina brought me dinner”_

_Okay okay, it just not really a thing the Regina I know would do._

_Then maybe you don’t know her that well._ Emma quickly sent back, getting angry at all the prejudices people had on Regina.

_Hey, calm down, didn’t mean to say anything upsetting._

_No, it’s fine. Sorry Kat._ She answered realising that she got carried away.

_Don’t worry, at least you guys seem to get on well. I’ve got to go Em talk to you soon._

_Yeah we do, talk to you soon Kat’_

Emma looked at the time, it was almost twelve, she quickly got ready for her morning workout and headed out. Emma wanted to keep fit, she liked to know that she was in good shape, and she had to compensate for all the junk food with intense exercising. Moreover, running around would allow her to discover the city and its surroundings a bit more, because for now, she could only go to work and to the dinner by herself.

//

Regina and Henry had woken up mid-morning a bit tired from the previous night, Regina had cooked them breakfast still in Emma’s clothes while Henry had played video-games. They spent the whole morning inside, Henry got down from his room hearing a little tune, bringing his homework to the living room, where he found his mother sitting at the piano.

“Mom? You’re playing again?ˮ he cheered. His mother had stopped playing a while ago, pretexting that she didn’t have the time to practice anymore, and that she had forgotten how to do it.

“Oh, yeah. I thought I could give it a try.” Regina said raising her shoulders, a thin smile planted on her face.

“Yes! You haven’t played in so long!ˮ the boy exclaimed a huge grin on his face. Remembering how his mother would sit him on her knees in the middle of the night, running her delicate fingers on the piano keys. The beautiful ballet of her fingers dancing on the keyboard and of the mesmerizing melody had always made him forget about his bad dreams. Right now, her fingers were a bit hesitant, but her musicality was as perfect as ever. His mom was changing, and somehow that Emma had something to do with it.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, Henry working on his English project, and Regina rediscovering the pleasure of playing music. At the end of the morning, she was surely hitting the tiles, playing just as confidently as she used to. Henry had congratulated her at the end of every song, he was his mother’s first fan. His stomach was starting to make some noise and that was their signal to get ready. They would go to Granny’s for lunch, because that’s what they always did when they spent the day together. Regina had reluctantly taken Emma’s clothes off to wear something more proper to go out of the house. She went to the living room’s window waiting for Henry to get out of the shower, and she couldn’t help but smile at what she saw on the other side of the street. A sporty blonde in shorts and sports bra exiting her house, Regina hadn’t paid that much attention to the other woman’s body until now, she could see her well-shaped muscles work as Emma started her run, well-drawn legs, firm biceps, and a six-pack of abs. It’s Henry who took her out of her little fantasy.

“Mom, you’re ok?”, he asked from the other side of the room.

Regina took one last glance at the window before answering, “I’m more than okay sweetheart, ready to go?” Henry nodded, and they left the house side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following this story so far. Since I'm done writing this fanfic, I was wondering if I should update it twice a week instead of once. Let me know what you think in the comments or on twitter @crimsonnvelvet, just dm me I don't bite ;)  
> Hoping you'll enjoy this chapter. Xx

The two women had made it their daily routine to have lunch together, every day they would leave work, meet at the dinner, and spend a great time together. They got to know each other better, exchanging glances and soft smiles. People started to look at them suspiciously, but Emma didn’t care, Regina was one of her only two friends in town, and on top of that, an excellent one. Sometimes when the stares became too insistent, Regina would shift uncomfortably in her seat, before casting a cold glare to anyone who dared to disturb her time with Emma. Usually, the staring would stop. The blonde had noticed, the particularly harsh tone Regina used with Ruby, pursing her lips, and giving her stern looks everytime the waitress would get a little too close to Emma. Ruby was everything but subtle flirting with her, but she found herself shared between feeling sorry for her friend and feeling pleased by how possessive Regina was. Both women could feel their chest squeeze at the sight of the other, but both also tried to hide the flush of their cheeks the best they could. This was going too fast for their brain, but yet not fast enough for their hearts.

A week had gone by, and the day Regina had been waiting for, finally arrived. As usual, she and Henry were in a booth at the dinner for their weekly lunch together. Regina could feel her stomach twist in anticipation, she had struggled to focus all week long, and the reason for her distractedness would be sitting in her dining room in a few hours. Her reverie was cut out by Henry’s voice.

“So, tell me a bit more about this Emma?”, Henry asked sipping his cocoa.

“What do you want to know?ˮ his mother asked suspiciously.

“Well, since she’s coming over for dinner, I’d like to know enough so I can keep up a normal conversation.ˮ Henry seriously answered.

He had grown up so much, Regina gave him her proud-momma look and started to tell him about the blonde. She told him about her job, about her love for junk food, about how she was a bit childish sometimes, but so serious at others, and about how much they had laughed together.

“Great, I think I know just enough.ˮ Henry said putting his cup on the table.

He didn’t care much about Emma’s timetable or her eating habits, he had just wanted to hear his mother talk about the other woman and it had confirmed what he thought. Her eyes had lit up ever since she had started talking, making Emma’s yellow car look like an incredibly interesting topic. Her mother was definitely not indifferent to their new neighbour.

“Oh, and just one more thing, don’t talk about family unless she mentions it alright? It’s kind of a sensitive topic.ˮ the brunette added. Emma had told her a little about growing up alone during their late-night conversation, and Regina had understood that the blonde would tell her about it when she’d be ready.

“Kay.ˮ Henry said, seeing his mother’s gaze drift away to the door. “Do you want to go, or...”, he started before seeing what, or rather who her mother was watching.

Emma got in the dinner sweaty from her run, she had passed by it on her way back, and decided she could take some grilled cheese to go. Ruby noticed her and waved.

“Wow! Someone’s motivated!ˮ the waitress shouted.

“Yeah, well got to eliminate all that greasy food.ˮ Emma said still out of breath. “Could you make me some grilled cheese and a coffee to go please?”

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay? You’ve got some admirers over there.ˮ the waitress said glancing at the mayor and her son.

Emma turned and Regina froze, it’s the kid in front of her who made her sign to come.

“Well, guess I’ll stayˮ she said looking back at Ruby who chuckled a bit.

“I’ll bring you that in a sec.”

Emma thanked her and went to the booth where sat Regina and a kid who must be Henry. She quickly waved before saying, “Hey there, mind if I sit with you?”

Regina’s mind went blank, Emma was stunning, and the sigh of the blonde had suddenly made her lose her voice. She stared at every piece of glistering skin she could find, and there was a lot. She licked her lips not able to look away, going over every curve of every muscle not recovering her ability to speak. It’s Henry who answered to the blonde,

“No, not at all.ˮ he said moving aside to let Emma sit. “Emma, right?ˮ the boy asked holding a hand.

“Exact. And you must be Henry?”, Emma answered shaking the teen’s hand.

He nodded and looked at his mother.

“Earth calling mom. Do you copy?ˮ Henry asked moving his hands in front of his mom, Emma loudly laughing at the gesture.

Regina blinked a few times and answered, “Yes, yes. I do.”

Ruby brought Emma’s plate, she winked at her before leaving. Regina noticed it, and cast a terrifying look at the waitress, she didn’t like the way she acted around Emma. Ruby was a bit flirty with everyone, but she was too pushy with Emma to Regina’s taste. Suddenly feeling possessive the brunette wetted her lips and bent a little closer to Emma. “Why don’t you put my jacket on, Miss Swan. We wouldn’t want you to get sick, would we?” she stated looking at the blonde deep into the eyes.

“Um, no but, I mean I'm all sweaty, I wouldn’t want, um your clean jacket.ˮ Emma mumbled, her face bright red.

“It’s fine, it’s just a jacket.ˮ Regina said handing it to Emma.

Henry coughed a little, before speaking, “Uh, mom I'm going to go see Grace over there, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Henry.ˮ Regina answered taking her eyes off Emma for a moment.

Emma got off the bench seat to let Henry go, and took the opportunity to put the jacket on. She looked a bit weird with her sports clothes and a suit jacket, but it was Regina’s so it was fine. She had noticed how the brunette had tensed when Ruby had winked, and the not-so-subtle attempt at getting her to cover herself a bit more. Regina didn’t want other people to look at her and Emma liked it, it felt good being wanted once in a while. She sat back, facing Regina again, “What was that? Madam Mayor.ˮ Emma asked smugly.

“I allowed my son to go see his friend, that’s all.ˮ Regina said avoiding any eye contact with the blonde.

“You know that’s not what I am talking about.ˮ the blonde added grinning.

“I do not know what you are referring to.ˮ the mayor answered on her most professional tone still watching her hands.

“Fine.ˮ Emma said taking the jacket off and throwing it on the table. “It’s warm in here anyway, I’m going to go ask Ruby for another coffee, I’ll be right back.ˮ she added getting up. Regina hadn’t said a word and Emma wasn’t going to stop. She walked to the counter swaying her hips a little and placed a hand on it.

“Hey Rube, could I have another of your delicious coffees please?ˮ Emma said loud enough so that Regina would hear, before winking at the waitress.

Regina clenched her fist tight at the use of the nickname, and the wink, it was usually for her she thought gritting her teeth.

Ruby got closer one brow arched and Emma whispered, “Trust me on this one, follow my lead.”

Why were they so close? Regina’s knuckles started to turn white from the pressure.

Ruby nodded and spoke again, “Of course Em, this one is on the houseˮ she said wiggling her eyebrows at Emma.

That damn waitress, Regina felt the vein on her forehead pop a little.

Ruby walked to the coffee machine, glancing at Emma once in a while, who was obviously checking her out. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, playing with one of her curls. 

When Ruby came back with her cup she muttered, “I don’t know what the hell you're doing, but you're freaking good at it.” Emma forced a laugh.

She was the one who made Emma laugh, not some waitress in trashy outfits, Regina was going to lose it.

Emma whispered back “I’m proving a point to that damn stubborn woman, check me out on my way back, thanks.”. Emma turned away and cheered, “Thank you so much Rube, you're the best!ˮ before going back to Regina wiggling her hips once more.

Regina shut her eyes tightly, trying to get herself together.

“Nah that’s you Em”, Ruby answered, clearly staring at Emma’s backside.

Emma sat in the booth again and watched Regina who was evidently avoiding looking at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaving the coffee on the table, and she waited for the other woman to talk. Regina’s face had become red, and at the sight of her tight fists, Emma understood that her little plan had been successful. After a couple minutes of heavy silence, the brunette finally spoke,

“You’re going to let that “delicious coffee” cool down on the table or are you too hot to drink it?”, Regina coldly asked.

“That’s so not the point.ˮ Emma answered grinning a little.

“Then what is it?ˮ she said through gritted teeth and Emma just glanced at Ruby one more time.

Regina loudly sighed, “Fine, fineˮ she started throwing her hands in the air. “You want me to say that I don’t like the way Ruby checked you out? Happy now?ˮ Regina blurted out almost angrily.

“Not entirely” Emma put her hands back on the table, “Tell me more.ˮ 

“I don’t like the way she flirts with you, I don’t like the fact that people can see you dressed like that, actually, I hate it, okay? I just don’t want her, or anyone to act like that around you.ˮ she admitted in a defeated tone.

“Was it really that hard?ˮ Emma asked rubbing her thumb over the brunette’s hand.

Regina brought her and Emma’s hand to her face and confessed, “You have no idea.ˮ she raised her face once again, “Now put this back on.ˮ Regina ordered tossing the jacket at Emma.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Emma chuckled throwing the jacket over her shoulders.

The peaceful atmosphere between them had come back and it was time for them to go home, Emma didn’t have any plans for the rest of the afternoon but Henry apparently had a project due to Monday and Regina wasn’t one to keep him away from his homework. The boy hugged her goodbye, and Emma took Regina in a shy embrace, the brunette told her to come around 7pm and to only bring herself. Regina insisted on dropping her home, but she wanted to walk back home not having stretched after her run. She watched the Mercedes pass by her and waved the occupants, who obviously waved back.

On her way back Emma looked for the dinner’s phone number on the internet, she dialled it and waited for someone to pick up.

“Hello, Granny’s dinner how may I help you?”, a rusty voice said

“Hey Granny, it’s Emma Swan could you hand the phone to Ruby please? Emma kindly asked.

“Yeah, hang on a sec.ˮ she heard the woman shout in the kitchen and Ruby rapidly came to the phone,

“Hello Em, what do you need?”

“Do you have a cell phone? I might need your help with something.”

“Of course anytime!”

Emma gave her number to Ruby and hung up, her phone quickly buzzed in her hand. She opened the text which said:

_Ruby Lucas, at your service._

Emma registered the number and typed an answer to the waitress:

_Keep your phone near you until tonight. Xx. Emma._

__

Emma walked home enjoying her surroundings, she'd have to find the perfect dress for her dinner with Regina and Ruby was the only one downtown able to help her. She liked to know that Regina was a bit possessive with her, she grinned at the memory of the embarrassed brunette. God, she was so cute when she blushed, and there it was again, this huge smile planted on her face. Henry looked like a great kid, he and his mom seemed close and to get on pretty well.

Emma wanted to impress Regina with her outfit tonight but she still needed something proper since the kid would be there too, but she also wanted to impress Henry, Emma had seen in Regina’s eyes that she would kill for that boy, she definitely needed the kid on her side. She went to the flower shop on her way home and chose the most beautiful roses she could find, Emma was such a romantic girl when she was younger, but then people had messed with her heart and she had put that part of her aside, not to get hurt anymore. But for Regina she was willing to risk it all, yes, those red ones were perfect. As soon as she got home Emma put the flowers into water so they wouldn’t wilt and texted Ruby,

_Ready? I’ve got some fittings to do._

__

_Kay, I’m waiting for pics_

__

After more than an hour, changing over and over again, she had picked a black lacy dress. It showed her legs, but covered her arms, it was sexy, but not too showy. Emma and Ruby had fought over a video call for ages, Emma repeating to the waitress that Henry would be with them tonight and that suspenders were not an option. They had finally agreed on the black one, Ruby making Emma promise to wear high heels and nothing else with it. Emma had thanked her friend and put her outfit aside heading to the bathroom to get ready, she took a shower, curled her hair and applied some make up before getting into her dress. She glanced at the mirror applying and extra layer of mascara and patted the fabric of her outfit, she looked nice in that, and she really hoped Regina would think so too. Before getting down the stairs she felt her phone buzz, it was Ruby.

_I want to know everything_

__

The blonde sighed through a light smile, picking the flowers up and crossed the street.

Emma had been waiting on Regina's door step for the past five minutes waiting for 7 pm to ring. She didn’t want to be too early, afraid that it would bother the brunette, but waiting on her own had been torture and she had thought that waiting in the chilly air in front of a door would be better, pure Emma Swan. The arms of her clock had just reached the 12, that she had already knocked on the door. She heard hurried footsteps coming and the door swung open,

ˮCome in, she’s just finishing to get readyˮ the teenager said making an inviting sign of the hand. “She’s been changing outfits for an hour now, I honestly think she has too many of them”, he said, and Emma chuckled. “It's true you can’t spend too much time deciding what to wear when you only have two pairs of jeans and like five t-shirts.ˮ he added throwing his hands in the air and letting them fall to his side defeated.

He went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, “Mom! Emma’s here, we're waiting for you!”

“I’ll be here in a sec honey!ˮ Regina shouted back.

“Are these for my mom?ˮ the boy asked pointing at the flowers,

“Um, yeah. Does she like roses? I didn’t know what to pick.ˮ Emma answered lying a little.

“She’ll love them Emma, don’t worry.ˮ the boy honestly said. “Do you mind if I put them in some water so they stay beautiful?ˮ he offered and Emma handed him the bouquet. He chose a porcelain vase and put it on the coffee table, sliding the roses into it.

Henry politely took Emma to the couch waiting for Regina to get down. The living room was quite big and very homey compared to Emma’s almost empty house, there were pictures of Henry on the walls, baby ones, one which had surely be taken on his first day of school, and one of them caught the blonde’s eye, it was an approximately 5-year-old Henry wildly smiling while he was petting a horse.

“You ride?” Emma asked pointing at the wall.

“Nah, but mom used to, she would take me to the stables and I would just play with the horses while she rode.ˮ Henry explained.

“Oh, I see.ˮ she answered dreamingly.

The air was filled with the delicious smell of cooking. During Regina’s absence, they had kept a light-hearted conversation about Henry’s teenage years. And the brunette had finally shown up as stunning as ever,

“I'm so sorry I’ve kept you waiting Emma.ˮ Regina apologized. 

“Don’t worry about it, Henry and I got the chance to get to know each other a little more.ˮ the blonde said getting up. “You look beautiful Regina.ˮ Emma said taking the brunette in her embrace, she wore a backless burgundy dress, and Emma blessed the heavens as she softly ran her fingers on the bare skin. The heels combined with the black tights gave her figure even sleeker lines, and her perfectly applied lipstick made her look absolutely irresistible. She felt Regina shiver under her touch and Emma couldn’t help but want more. It’s Henry’s voice who made them break the hug.

“Look mom! Emma brought you flowers.”, Henry cheered gesturing toward the coffee table.

Regina’s eyes widen at the sight of the roses, she walked to the table and knelt to take a closer look. She delicately took one of the flowers in her hands to smell it. She got back up and walked to Emma, their gaze met, and at that moment the universe could have crumbled down none of them would have noticed. Regina took Emma’s hands in hers as she got closer.

“Emma,”, she started with a spark in her eyes. She brought her hand to Emma’s face and stroked her cheek with a finger. “They are beautiful Emma, they are perfect.”, she whispered holding back the tears from falling. Regina placed a kiss on Emma’s blushing face and muttered in her ear, “Thank you”.  
They parted again, Regina went to the kitchen and Henry winked at Emma. The boy came to her side and lightly nudging Emma in the ribs. “See, told you so.ˮ he beamed.

“Yeah, you were right.ˮ she elbowed him back.

“I’m a professional when it comes to mom.ˮ he said raising his shoulders.

“Guess I’ll come to talk with you more often then.ˮ she answered mimicking the gesture.

He rolled his eyes, and they both chuckled.

“What’s happening over there?ˮ a fond voice said. “We can hear you two plotting from miles away.”

“Emma and I are just talking mom. Will dinner be ready soon?ˮ he asked. Henry was definitely like his mother, a genius at changing topics.

“It’s ready Henry I’m just hesitating on what wine Emma and I should have. If wine is fine with you Emma?

“Yeah, it’s perfect.ˮ Emma was more of a whiskey girl but she enjoyed a good glass of wine with her dinner.

“Henry darling, could you take Emma to the table please? I’ll bring dinner in a second.”

Emma looked at Henry and said, “After you, young man.ˮ before following him to the kitchen table.

Regina had cooked a delightful dinner that Emma had complimented every minute. They had spent the night sharing stories and laughing. Henry had noticed Emma’s interest for the big piano in the living room, but that she hadn’t dared to ask. So, when the blonde had finished her second piece of apple pie Henry asked his mother, “Mom?”

“Yes Henry?”

“Could you play me one song before bed please?ˮ Henry knew his demand was risky, even when she used to play a lot, his mother didn’t like to perform in front of people, but well this was different, this was Emma.

The panic growing inside Regina was palpable, and Emma didn’t know where to put herself. Of course, she wanted to hear Regina play, but she didn’t like seeing the other woman so stressed. The brunette’s eyes wandered around the room for a few seconds not knowing what to answer, then her gaze met Emma and all she found was understanding. So, when the blonde’s lips moved to silently say “like you wantˮ she knew what to do.

“Um well, I’m a bit rusty but I guess I could try.ˮ she answered biting her lips hesitantly.

A wide smile spread over Emma’s face and she nodded to the brunette showing her support.

“Thank you.ˮ Henry simply said.


	6. Chapter 6

After that they all got up to clear the table, Henry only putting his plate in the dishwasher before rushing to the living room to pick the musical score that he wanted. Emma had helped Regina like she could, not knowing her way around the brunette’s kitchen, or any kitchen to be honest. Once everything was cleaned they went to join Henry who was already sitting on the piano’s tail. Regina walked to him taking the offered music sheet from his hands. The theme of “Love Story” by Francis Lai, it was a lovely song, not an easy one to play but definitely a lovely one.

“You’ve decided not to take it easy on me, didn’t you?”, she addressed to Henry raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a great song, you’ve said it yourself.ˮ Henry tried

“Yes, you’re right it’s beautiful.”

Emma assisted the scene in the background not wanting to interrupt their moment.

“Emma do you want to come and sit with me while mom plays?” Henry asked.

“Um, yeah I’d love to.ˮ she answered and hopped on the piano.

There was silence, then Regina started hitting the tiles, and the magic had begun. As she swayed her fingers on the keyboard Emma got lost in her movements, Regina was feeling every note with her whole body, her face tensing when a more technical part came and then relaxing when the soothing melody arrived. Emma’s gaze left Regina’s hands to look at her in the eyes, Regina’s left the sheets, she knew the rest of the song by heart so she let it dive deep into Emma’s. She started to hit the tiles more firmly, Emma’s looks giving her confidence, and it was just the two of them once again. Emma could see the flames dancing in the brunette’s dilated pupils, she would never get enough of that incandescent woman, a look, a touch, a whisper sufficed to set her on fire. It was that intensity, that emergency that attracted Emma so much, she wanted them to burn together n a beautiful wildfire. The pace was starting to slow down, Regina’s touch was lightening on the keyboard, but the sparks hadn’t left her eyes, she played the last notes, her gaze still planted in Emma’s. The final sound rang and then a heavy silence fell. Two women lost in each other, together.

Henry got down from the piano and pulled his mother into a hug.

“It was beautiful mom, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome sweetheart, we should do that more oftenˮ she said her gaze drifting to Emma on her last words.

“We totally should! I’m going to go to bed I’ve got school tomorrow.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to do another song, or watch a film with us? It’s still early I think.”

Henry would have loved to hear his mother play a little longer, but her and Emma needed some time alone, and he wasn’t going to stay in the way of that.

“Yeah, I’m kind of tired.ˮ he lied.

“Oh, alright then, sweet dreams honey.ˮ she fondly said, “Give me a kiss before you go.”

Henry pulled took his mother in his arms once more and pecked her cheek, she kissed the top of his head and muttered into his hair, “I love you baby.”

Henry pulled back to look at her, “I love you too mom”, he said before whispering, “I want you to be happy, it’s all I want.ˮ And Regina smiled at him, her eyes filled with something that looked like hope.

Henry hugged Emma too, wishing her a good night and went to his room leaving the two women alone in the living room. The room was filled with nothing but silence for a bit, the two of them not knowing what move to make. Emma silently got down from the piano and went to Regina’s side, she placed her hands on the brunette’s shoulder, feeling the tensed muscles relax under her touch, she lightly massaged her neck. “That was excellent Regina.ˮ Emma whispered in her ear. “Everything about tonight was excellent.ˮ She bit the inside of her cheek before continuing, “Could you play another song for me? I can’t seem to get enough of you playing.ˮ she accentuated on the “you”.

Regina grinned and feeling confident she said, “Oh Emma, I can do much better than that.ˮ The blonde raised a curious eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“Sit next to me.ˮ Regina demanded. Emma did as requested and settled on the bench next to the brunette, Regina softly took Emma's hands and placed them on the keyboard under hers. At the sudden proximity of Regina’s mouth got close to her ear Emma shivered. “We are going to play, together.ˮ She muttered.

She moved Emma’s fingers under hers, hitting a few tiles, she could feel the tension in the blonde’s lower arms, her eyes looking for any kind of support. “You’re doing great, just relax.ˮ Regina whispered again as she got her body closer to Emma’s.

Emma was mesmerized, Regina’s hands dancing with hers, the warm voice in her ears, and the light melody formed a beautiful performance. She was dying for more of Regina’s touch. Regina played the last notes and tangled Emma’s fingers with hers. Their gaze locked on each other as Regina brought Emma’s hand to her mouth, kissing the tip of each of her fingers.

“You are so beautiful.ˮ Regina murmured.

Emma brought her other hand to Regina’s face, cupping her cheek as she moved closer. Their forehead touched, and Emma could feel Regina’s hot breath on her skin, they were so close and she wouldn’t have given it away for anything in the world. Regina’s lips shivered, moving her eyes from Emma’s eyes, to her mouth, and back to her eyes, she wanted it more than anything, just a couple inches and they would meet. She dove her hand in blond curls, gently massaging Emma’s scalp, flames were dancing their eyes, ready to set the world on fire. They looked at each other again, and Emma closed her eyes as she moved her head away from Regina’s. She let her hand on Regina’s cheek, not wanting to rush things nor to scare Regina away. She wanted their lips to meet more than anything, but she also wanted to make their first kiss perfect. She caught the panic in the brunette’s eyes and ran her thumb on her glorious lips.

“I just want us to take our time.ˮ Emma said before the brunette could talk. “I want this Regina, I’m craving for your lips, but I want it to be special. I want to know you, I want to take you out, to make you feel special. Because you are so special to me Regina, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. This thing between us, it’s so real to me, I never felt something so true, so right.ˮ she confessed, stroking Regina’s cheek with her finger. “And please tell me you feel it too, tell me this is not only in my head. Tell me we’re not a dream, please…”, Emma almost begged, a tear rolling down her face.

“Oh, honey please don’t cry.ˮ Regina said taking Emma in her embrace. “We are not a dream, I am real, and what I feel for you is very very real. You make me so happy, I don’t ever want to let that go away. We will get to know each other, I want to learn every single thing about you Emma, and I will. I’m not letting you go.ˮ Regina admitted feeling the water rising in her eyes.

Emma pulled away from the hug and took Regina’s hands in hers, she coughed lightly trying to steady her voice, “So, Regina Mills, will you go on a date with me?”

Regina chuckled before speaking, “Do I really need to answer that?”, she said with that smile which made Emma melt. Emma shrugged and so the brunette added, “Yes Emma. Yes, yes, yes to anything you want.”

//

The flashing smile on Emma's face lighlty faded as they got up from the piano and moved to the door, still hand in hand. It was getting late and they both worked the next day, Emma’s heart tightened a little at the thought of leaving Regina already.

“I should go, we both have to get up tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t want you to leave.ˮ Regina pouted.

“I don’t want to leave either, but the thought of taking you on a date with me makes it a little easier.ˮ Emma confessed giving the brunette a thin smile, Regina took her in a warm embrace again. “About that, is Saturday night ok?ˮ she asked.

“Yes, it’s perfectˮ the brunette said fondly looking at Emma.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at 6:30pm?ˮ Emma demanded placing her arms around Regina’s neck.

“Works for me.ˮ She answered, a glorious smile on her face.

They stayed in the entry a little longer, enjoying the closeness, and mostly trying to delay Emma’s leaving. They finally parted and Regina softly kissed Emma’s cheek, Emma

returned the gesture before walking out the door. Regina was perfect, just perfect. And now she had to find a date idea just as great, but she knew exactly who to ask.

Emma got home and texted Ruby about the night,

_Hey Rube! Thanks for the dress I think she liked it!_

_Anytime Em. So she liked it hum?_

_Yeah she did._ _And?_ _And we almost kissed…_

_WHAAT??!! (I’m so not surprised tho), and_ _almost...?_

_Yeah I wanted us to take our time. And we’ve got a date on Saturday. ;p_

_Wooow!! Do you know where you’re going to take her?_

_No not really, but I’ve got some ideas_ _and Henry as my personal counsellor._

_So you get on well with the kid?_

_Yeah, he’s a great kid, he cares about his mom a lot. Anyway I’ll meet with him. Do you have his number_ _or something?_

She kept texting Ruby a bit about her night with Regina while she was getting ready for bed, before they said their goodbyes. Emma started to feel tired and she had work tomorrow. She got under the covers and her mind drifted back to Regina, “we are not a dream” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

//

Regina had gotten up the stairs, her eyes still shining, she was already missing Emma’s presence, she wished she could be here with her. She had noticed fear in the blonde’s eyes, Emma was afraid she would run away, and Regina promised herself to give her all the reassurance she could. They were going on a date, and Regina just wanted to speed up the week to be on Saturday night.

When she went out of the bathroom she noticed the door of Henry’s room not being entirely shut, she approached the door to discreetly closed it, but as she turned the door handle she heard her son’s voice. “Mom?ˮ he asked.

“Yeah, it’s me sweetheart.ˮ she said entering his room.

“Did Emma leave?ˮ

Regina went to the side of his bed and sat next to his laying frame, “Yes, she just got home” She whispered.

“Oh ok, did you have a good time?ˮ he tried.

“We had a fantastic time.ˮ she answered rethinking to her night with Emma. “Now you should try to sleep baby or it’s going to be hard to wake up tomorrow.ˮ she stroked his hair.

“Mom, one last thing.”

“Yes?”

Full of hope he asked, “She really makes you happy, doesn’t she?”

“Oh honey, you have no idea.”, she answered on the truest tone she had ever used.

//

The two women hadn’t been able to find much sleep the previous night, their minds always bringing them back to the other. In the morning Emma had texted Henry to ask him if he wanted to meet for lunch, and he had answered positively. The kid had told her he knew his mother better than anyone and she could do with some advice. She had spent the early hours looking for places to take Regina and nothing had looked good enough, so here she was getting ready for work, sleep deprived, and with no idea where to go.

Regina had been at town hall for two hours now, she hadn’t slept enough, her and Emma had almost kissed. She had wanted it so much at that moment, her body was screaming for more of Emma, for her hands in her hair, for her mouth on her lips, for their bodies together. She was missing her terribly and she still couldn’t find where the money had gone. This was an impossible situation she thought when the phone rang.

“Hello”

“Good morning Madam Mayor, Sheriff Nolan calling. I’ve heard that there was some missing paperwork and I think I might have something, could I come over to show you?ˮ the man said.

“Yes of course, I’ll be waiting for you.ˮ she answered before cutting the line, maybe something would finally help her, this thing was crushing her head, she massaged her temples and swallowed a painkiller waiting for the sheriff to get there.

Sheriff Nolan had arrived and showed everything he had to Regina. It was not much, but now she had a lead, and an eventual culprit. There were some pictures which would have looked normal to anyone else but something was off. Mister Gold walking near the Toll Bridge, the new playground and at the bus station. He had no children, and was not the type of guys who went hiking in the forest, they couldn’t arrest him for taking walks, but now they had a lead on where to focus. Gold had been on the city council for as long as Regina could remember, she had even suspected him of wanting to run for Mayor, he surely could pull some strings that Regina didn’t even know existed. She’d have to consider all the projects he had been in charge of, and to find the needle in the haystack, not knowing if there was even one to find. She definitely had some work to do. The sheriff had helped her to find all the files that implicated Gold, and he had taken a few copies to work on before going back to the station. Regina had always worked better alone and that wasn’t about to change, she scratched her head and dove back into the files, determined to take Gold down.

Emma had tried to get her head into work all morning but all she could focus on was Regina, she wanted to get back to the woman as soon as possible, and why couldn’t these emails send themselves? The closeness between her and Regina had been so intoxicating, despite herself she had backed off before they kissed, but she knew she had made the right choice. Regina was not a fling, and they had to do this the right way. It was already time for her to go meet with Henry and she’d have to work twice as hard this afternoon to compensate her lack of productivity.

She entered the dinner right on time and spotted Henry sipping a milkshake in a booth, she waved at him before joining him. “Hey kid, you’re going to eat something salty after that?ˮ Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah of course.ˮ he answered like if it was the most natural thing in the world, which made Emma shake her head. “Why did you want us to meet anyway?ˮ he asked right away taking Emma off guard.

“Um well, you’re not five so I’m going to tell you directly.ˮ she said hesitantly.

“Yeah, and that’s why you're beating around the bush.ˮ he stated with the same smug look as his mother.

“Come on man! I’m taking your mother on a date and I need your help.ˮ she sputtered.

“See when you want to.ˮ he chuckled taking another sip of his chocolate drink.

“What? How did you know?”, Emma said her eyes widening.

“You guys are head over heels with each other everybody can see it, I knew before I even met you. You are so blind it’s insane.ˮ he explained.

Emma’s face fell into her palms, was she really that obvious? She sighed at the thought, of course she was. She was crazy for Regina. “So, you heading to your room at 9pm because you were “tired”, that was part of the plan, wasn’t it?ˮ she asked mimicking the quote marks.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.ˮ he winked at Emma, “And maybe I was getting a little tired of hearing about you all day long.”

“You were just jealous.” She answered poking her tongue at him, resulting in Henry punching her lightly in the ribs. “Burgers?ˮ she stated, and the boy nodded.

Ruby had brought their meals and between two bites Emma asked, “So, is your mom the fancy restaurant type?”

“Well she’d like the fancy part even tho she kinda likes the natural part of you, but she doesn’t really like restaurants ‘cause she says that she doesn’t see the point in paying to eat something she could do better at home.ˮ Henry answered with his mouth full.

“Kay, um what about a concert, your mom seems to love music?”

“Yeah she does,”, he started and Emma smiled. “When she plays it.ˮ her face dropped.

She sighed, desperately laying on the table.“Come on there must be something.ˮ All her ideas were terrible, if it kept going like that she’d have to cancel, she was just going to make a fool of herself. And after a few minutes of despair she suddenly got up and grinned, “Kid I think I know.ˮ

He nodded, she explained her little plan to Henry and his reaction was immediate. “Oh my god Emma you’re a genius.”

//

They kept eating discussing the details so that Saturday night would be perfect, he told her about Regina’s hate for seafood, and that she was always cold even if she wouldn’t admit it. After that Emma had made him swear not to tell a word to his mother, this would be a surprise, and she wouldn’t let him give it away. They were talking when at some point Henry’s gaze got lost looking by the window.

“You’re alright kid?ˮ Emma worried.

“Um yeah, it’s just, do you know what’s going on with mom? I think it’s her work but she wouldn’t tell me.ˮ he asked chewing on his lower lip.

“Uhh no I don’t know, tell me about it.ˮ Emma was starting to feel angry with herself for not noticing something was wrong.

“Well, I don’t know much, she’s just very stressed and her head hurts a lot lately, she’s taking those pills like every day. I think something is going on but I have no idea what.”

“I don’t know either, but you know what? I’ll bring her coffee in the afternoon and see what’s going on. I’ll send you a detailed report right after, ok?ˮ Emma had work to do but she didn’t care, Regina was not alright and her stupid clients could wait.

Henry nodded and Emma decided to move the discussion to a lighter topic, “Um, so this Grace from the other day, there’s something between you two?ˮ Emma asked folding her eyes a little.

“Uhh Grace, no uh, I mean we’re, we’re friends.ˮ Henry faltered, his face turning bright red.

“Come on kid you’re a terrible liar. And you can tell me, you just helped me plan a date with your mom. Your mom Henry, like who does that?”

Henry raised his eyes to the sky and let out a breath, “Fine. She’s not my girlfriend if that’s what you ask, but I kind of like her and I’m not sure she likes me back.ˮ he explained looking at his hands.

“Alright, you’ve had girlfriends before?ˮ Emma asked trying to get him to look at her.

“Noˮ he admitted a bit ashamed, “I’m not the type of boy girls like, it’s pretty obvious.ˮ he said slouching on the bench seat.

“Don’t say that Henry, I’m sure many girls find you handsome. And was it her you were texting earlier?”

“Yeah, I’d like to ask her out, but I’m too afraid she’ll reject me…ˮ he confessed.

“Why don’t you ask her to go see a movie with you or something? You don’t have to call it a date, you’ll just see how she feels about you.ˮ Emma offered.

“And you think mom would be fine with that?ˮ he asked raising his eyebrows.

“Henry you're 15, your mom is not stupid, she knows you’re going to have girlfriends.ˮ she said raising her head to the ceiling.

“Yeah, I guess, I’ll ask her if I can go out. And thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for kid”, she said winking at him.

After lunch Emma offered Henry a ride to school that he gladly accepted, on the way they listened to the radio, the boy laughing at Emma’s singing abilities and they ended up loudly singing off key in the bug. She dropped him in front of the door, having asked if he wanted her to go a little further so his friends wouldn’t make fun of him, but he had answered it was fine. He reminded her to text him about his mom and got out slamming the door. Emma waved him and sped up to city hall.

What was wrong with Regina? She had told her that her Saturday had been a long day, but she didn’t think it was that bad. Her mind started to make up crazy scenarios, Emma knew they were all impossible but she couldn’t stop. She had to help Regina. After what seemed like an interminable ride, she finally parked in front of the imposing building, and took the two coffees with her as she got in. Regina’s secretary was totally unpleasant with Emma, and she had to insist so that the woman would call Regina. She surely didn’t expect what Regina must have answered cause her jaw dropped.

“You can go in.ˮ she coldly told Emma.

“Thank you very much.” Emma answered with the fakest, rudest smile she had ever made. “What a bitch.ˮ she whispered as she knocked on Regina’s door.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come in Emma,” the mayor shouted. “the door is unlocked.”

Emma twisted the door knob opening her way to the mayoral office, “Hey-ˮ she said, her tongue becoming too big for her mouth as soon as she caught a glimpse of the brunette. “wow…ˮ escaped her lips as she clearly stared, Regina was breathtaking, the last buttons of her silky shirt were left undone, a pair of black glasses was perched on her nose, and perfectly painted lips were wrapped around the top of her pen.

Regina put the distracting object down, “Is something wrong dear?” she asked.

Emma quickly gathered her thoughts, “Oh no, I’m perfectly fine.” She grinned. “I just, I didn’t know I had a thing for women in glasses.ˮ she playfully moved toward Regina.

Regina quirked an eyebrow “Oh, do you?ˮ She pushed her glasses down the bridge of her nose so she could watch Emma over them.

Emma laid her palms on the top of the desk, “Or maybe it’s just you in glasses I have a thing for.ˮ she answered slightly bending.

She felt Regina’s gaze go up and down her body as the brunette rested her chin on her intertwined hands, and their eyes met again. The flames were back and Emma wished they were somewhere else. She shut her eyes for a second and put that thought at the back of her mind. They had to stop now, otherwise she wouldn’t be capable of it. 

Emma stood straight once more and sat on the chair facing Regina, she ran her fingers through long curls. She caught the incomprehension in Regina’s furrowed brows so she spoke again, “Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong.ˮ The brunette laid back a little in her chair at her statement. “You just, you look really hot, and I don’t want to do anything reckless.ˮ Emma confessed as Regina’s grin grew wider.

“Oh Miss Swan, you’re not the only one wanting to do something reckless.ˮ the brunette answered uncrossing her legs under her desk.

“Regina, I came here because we are worried about you.”, Emma truthfully said and Regina stiffened her posture again.

“We?ˮ Regina’s forehead folded.

“Yeah Henry and I.ˮ Emma explained taking Regina’s hands.

“You guys have been seeing each other?ˮ she asked not understanding how or why Emma and her son would have been meeting up without her.

“We’ve met for lunch, but that’s not the point.” She shrugged. “We thought something was going on with your work, and unless you’re trying to deforest the whole state, we weren’t totally wrong.ˮ Emma explained moving her hands toward the desk.

“Yeah, it’s a mess.ˮ Regina grumbled letting go of Emma’s hand to take her head in her palms.

“Want to tell me about it?ˮ Emma hesitantly tried.

“Um, I don’t know if I can tell you much Emma, some funds are missing and I’m trying to find out why.ˮ Regina massaged her neck.

Emma laid shaky fingers on the brunette’s forearm, “You’re a hard worker I get it, but be careful. Henry told me you’ve been taking a lot of pain killers for your head lately, those things aren’t harmless, you know?”, Emma sincerely smiled.

Regina’s left hand found her way in Emma’s, “I know, I know, I just need to solve this as soon as possible.” she sighed.

“At least take the coffee, did you have anything to eat?ˮ the blonde asked full of concern.

“Thank you, and no, what time is it? I haven’t paid much attention to the clock.ˮ she said taking the warm mug her free hand.

“It’s 2:30pm Regina! I’m texting Ruby so she delivers you something. I can’t keep you away from your work, but promise me to get home to Henry for dinner alright?” The dark circles under Regina’s eyes were visible even a heavy layer of concealer and Emma thought that playing the Henry card was necessary.

“I will.ˮ She stroked pale fingers with the back of her hand.

“The kid is worried about you, and so am I.”

“I know, I’ll take a break. Thank you Emma”

Emma got out of Regina’s office, even more worried than when she had entered. What the hell could get Regina so stressed? Or was she always like that? Regina quickly texted Ruby, trying not to be too alarmist. She sent her order a light smile on her face, already knowing how Regina would react. The waitress answered quickly, offering to add a milkshake on the house.

Emma got back in her bug and texted Henry, he was probably in class so he shouldn’t answer right away, but she had promised to give him news. She pressed sent and started driving.

_ You were right kid, something is definitely wrong. I think she’s drowning in work. I had Ruby deliver her something for lunch, and she promised to be home to have dinner with you. If you want I’ll pick you up at school tonight and we can prep her a little surprise. _

//

Regina had received a visit from Ruby, who had brought her a huge amount of junk food, fries, a burger, a milkshake and a refill of coffee. “Emma you’re the worst” she whispered to herself the corners of her mouth rising by themselves. 

She settled in the couch and started eating, Emma and Henry were worried about her, since when did those two see each other? Regina was glad they got on well, it was like Emma had always been a part of their lives, she was so caring and Regina was so thankful for that. She never had anyone who would take care of her, she had always been on her own, and she had never realised how much it weighted on her shoulders before now. She picked a few fries up and kept thinking about Emma, she was everything Regina had ever wanted, she missed terribly her every time they weren’t together, her heart felt a little heavy at the thought. 

She had feelings for the blonde, it was undeniable, but it scared her, how could she feel something so strong for someone she had met a couple of weeks ago? It was insane, but she couldn’t resist, Emma was so irresistible, so Emma. She sighed at the thought of getting back to work, she didn’t want to, all she wanted was to get back to her son and to that very special neighbour. She shook her head, as soon as this would be solved, she could entirely focus on where her and Emma were headed to. And that’s all that mattered.

//

Emma was driving for about five minutes when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jacket, she stopped on the side of the road to take a look at her phone, it was Henry.

_ Yeah, I was sure there was something. And I finish at 5pm you can pick me up then if you want, I’ll wait for you in front of the gate. _

_ Kay, I’ll be there. And shouldn’t you be in class little man? _

_ Yeah, I am… but I was a bit worried tbh. _

_ Fine I won’t say a word. But you get back to your lesson now. _

She didn’t know what they were going to do tonight but Henry and her would figure it out, Regina needed to relax and they would find something. Emma got back to work, she would have a couple of hours left before going to pick Henry up, and she would have to work like ever to make up for her lack of efficiency.

She got into the office, quickly greeted Ella and crashed in her chair. On her desk she found a list of calls that needed to be made, and when she turned her laptop on she noticed that almost all her clients had received the emails.

“Oh my god Ella you really did all this?ˮ Emma asked her secretary. 

“It’s really nothing, I saw you were busy and I thought I might give you a hand.ˮ Ella explained.

“You’re a genius, literally, thank you so much.ˮ Emma said pulling her into her arms gleefully.

“Sending emails isn’t that difficult.ˮ Ella chuckled.

“And yet it’s the most boring part of the job.ˮ Emma admitted losening her grip. “You can go home if you want, you’ve already done so much today. I’ll just go make those phone calls.ˮ she smiled.

“Um do you mind if I stick with you? I’m kind of considering returning to school to study law and I’d like an overview of what to expect.ˮ Ella questioned a bit hesitant.

“Yeah, I mean I’m just going to give those people news about court dates, and how it will go. But sure, follow me.ˮ Emma answered and they disappeared into the office.

Emma and Ella had made the calls, and Emma had spent the rest of the day showing her in what her job exactly consisted, she had explained how a trial was organised, and how she prepared for it. Ella had been very attentive to what Emma had said, and seeing how hard working the woman was, there was no chance she wouldn’t succeed in law school. Emma had closed the office ten minutes before picking Henry up, and she was waiting on the side of the street for the boy to finish his day. 

She heard the bell ring, and it was not long until she saw Henry walking out the door with Grace by his side, they were laughing together and Emma couldn’t help but smile, they were so innocent and obviously, so in love. Henry quickly noticed the yellow car and waved at Emma, he went to her alongside with Grace. Before he said goodbye to his friend, Emma rolled down the window. “Hey Grace, I’m Emma, do you need a ride or something?”

“Nice to finally meet you.” Henry nudged her in the shoulder for letting Emma know he was talking about her. “Thank you very much, but it’s fine I can walk home.ˮ the girl shyly said.

“Even if we go for ice cream?ˮ Emma added raising an eyebrow.

“If you play on my soft heart like that, I guess I can’t say no.ˮ the small blonde chuckled and both of them got into the car. Emma started driving before talking again.

“So kid, for tonight, I was thinking about movie night?”

“Um, yeah I think it’s a great idea. But we should go buy some popcorn and some food to cook dinner though.”

“Yeah, you’re right, and I’ll take a few things to put in my still empty fridge. Grace don’t forget to text your parents that you’re going shopping with us so they don’t worry please.”

“Already done Miss Swan, they’re fine with it.ˮ she answered. Henry elbowed his friend again, Emma hadn’t told her her last name.

“Alright, let’s hit the store then!ˮ Emma loudly said turning the radio on.

//

They were walking down the shop aisles, Emma pushing the shopping cart with the two teenagers into it.

“You guys are aware that we will not be able to put the groceries into it, you’re taking all the room!ˮ but the kids were laughing like ever and so was Emma. People were casting them judgmental glares, but they really didn’t care, Emma throwing pots of ice cream, and bags of popcorn over the kids in the trolley. “Henry, what should we cook tonight? Something she likes to eat a lot?ˮ Emma asked.

“Um I don’t know, she really loves risotto, it’s a bit complicated to make, but I mean we could try.ˮ he said raising his shoulders.

“Kay, I really suck at cooking, so you’ll help me, right?”

“Yeah of course.ˮ he nodded.

“I can help too if you want.ˮ Grace added. “I kind of love to cook.ˮ she said trying to justify herself.

“That’d be so great! Cause honestly all I can do is French toast and reheat things.ˮ Emma admitted a bit ashamed.

Both kids giggled and they stepped out of the cart to help Emma collect everything they needed. Emma added a few frozen pizzas, and a couple bags of crisps for herself before paying. They put everything in the trunk of the bug, Emma opened a package of vanilla cones and handed them to the teens. They ate their ice cream on the way back to Main Street.

“Hen maybe we should cook at my place so we don’t dirty your mom’s kitchen. Moreover this way, it’s my house we will burn down if we mess up not yours.”

The second point seemed to convince Henry and he nodded. They got into Emma’s house, arms filled with groceries, she guided them to the kitchen and put all the ingredients on the table.

“You’ll excuse me a for a sec, I’m just going to go change into something comfier, I’ll be right back.ˮ Emma said rushing upstairs. “Henry! Could you look for the recipe please? My computer is on the couch.ˮ she shouted across the house.

Henry shouted back his answer, Grace and him settling in the couch. They had searched on the internet for a bit when Emma came back, now wearing jeans and a tank top and threw herself on the sofa.

So, you found something?ˮ she asked pointing at the many open tabs.

“Um, yeah. But I don’t think they’re good enough.ˮ he said sceptically. “Maybe I should go find mom’s recipe in the house?ˮ he asked.

“Yeah, you’re the boss. Grace and I will just have girls talk while we wait.ˮ Emma said elbowing the girl.

Henry quickly left the house, apparently his mom didn’t have many recipe books so he wouldn’t be gone for too long. Emma wanted the meal to be as good as it could, she actually wanted to show Regina how much she cared about her.

“So, um what do you want to talk about?ˮ the girl started fidgeting with her fingers.

“Um, I don’t know, for how long have you and Henry known each other?ˮ Emma tried to be subtle and failed.

“Uh, a couple of years I think, we entered freshman year at the same time.ˮ Grace babbled.

“I see, you two seem to be really good friends.ˮ Emma smiled trying to relax the atmosphere.

“Yeah, we are, really good friends.ˮ she breathed out.

Emma’s eyebrows shot together, “Hey, hey did I say something wrong?ˮ she asked rubbing the girls back.

“No, you didn’t it’s fine. We’re friends, it’s just, sometimes it looks like, like we’re a bit more than friends, but then it goes back to being, really good friends…ˮ Grace confessed.

“And um, you feel like he’s more than a friend to you?”, Emma asked seeing the tears form in the girl’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I do.ˮ she said drying her eyes. “But he doesn’t, so we’re friends, and it’s fine.ˮ she explained looking at Emma, forcing a smile.

Emma took Grace in her arms and whispered in her hair, “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Emma handed her a tissue as Henry walked back in the house,

“Got it!ˮ he shouted, holding the book in the air. he stopped his hand still on the door, “What happened?ˮ he asked looking at Grace who was rubbing her eyes.

“Mascara issues, happens all the time.ˮ Emma said getting up, “You know, it just falls into your eye and…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.ˮ he cut her, not really caring about make up problems, while Grace silently thanked Emma.

“Now, let’s cook some risotto!ˮ Emma shouted as the three of them walked in direction of the kitchen.

They had spent almost one hour in the kitchen, and it was Grace who had made most of the cooking, Emma had been hired to peel and cut the onions, and she had cried her eyes out while the kids were making fun of her. Henry had only been moral support since all he had done was stealing some cheese, and yelling fire every time the butter would crackle in the pan. But they had made it without burning the place down, and Emma could say that she was pretty proud of them. It was almost 7pm and Regina would get home soon, so that’s when Emma asked, “Hen do you think we should take the food to your place, or that we should invite your mom over?”

“Not to impose ourselves, but you have Netflix and we don’t.” Henry said raising his shoulders.

“Kay my place it is. I’ll text your mom to meet us here. Grace do you want to stay or should I take you home?ˮ Emma offered.

“I’d love to stay, if you’re sure I won’t bother you.”

“Of course not, you're the one who cooked all this! Just call your parents to ask them.ˮ Emma cheered pointing at the food.

“Thank you, I’ll call right away.”

They all started to get the dishes and laying everything in front of the tv. Regina and Henry never ate elsewhere than the dinner table, but to watch a movie the couch would be way more comfortable. Emma asked Henry his mother’s number and texted her.

_ Meet Henry and me at my place tonight, wear something casual. By the way his friend Grace is there too. Love, Emma. _

At Emma’s surprise an answer came quickly.

_ I’m just leaving city hall, I’ll be here in 30 minutes. Maybe I shouldn’t have introduced him to you, if you keep plotting in my back together like that. _

_ Alright we’re waiting for you, and you won’t regret introducing us to each other believe me. _

She put her phone aside, and went back to help the kids.

“She’ll be here in half an hour guys, everything’s ready?ˮ she asked

“Yep!ˮ both shouted. They would make tonight a special night.


	8. Chapter 8

Exactly thirty minutes later a knock was heard on the door. Emma and the kids looked at each before moving towards the door, Henry swayed it open, revealing a casual Regina in jeans and light sweater, most of her makeup had been taken off and she was as gorgeous as ever, Emma thought.

“Hey.ˮ the brunette said with a light smile. She looked tired, her day had been exhausting and she hadn’t found much on Gold, but being here with her son and Emma immediately made her feel better.

“Hey!ˮ all of them answered at once.

“Come in!ˮ Henry cheered pulling his mother inside the house.

Regina came in and looked at Emma, wondering what those three had planned in her absence.

“Something smells delicious!ˮ Regina exclaimed humming the air, a smell of sliced onions and cooked wine had taken over the place.

“Yeah Grace kind of saved us on this one.ˮ Emma scratched her head in embarrassment, and the girl blushed a little.

“We made risotto for you! Go to the couch I’ll bring everything!ˮ Henry said rushing to the kitchen with Grace to bring the plate.

“Careful it’s still hot!”, Emma shouted in his direction, before following Regina to the couch.

Regina grinned and raised an eyebrow. “We wouldn’t want him to burn his fingers, would we?”

Emma chuckled and showed her hands to Regina. “All fine!ˮ she said moving her fingers. She sat next to the brunette and bent a little closer before whispering, “Moreover, I’d gladly do it again if it were the only way of getting so close to you again.”

Regina tittered and whispered back, “Luckily for you, you won’t have to harm yourself to get close to me.ˮ she said grabbing Emma’s hand in hers.

“I’m so lucky I met you.ˮ the blonde murmured rubbing her thumb on Regina’s knuckles.

“So am I Emma” Regina answered looking at the blonde with nothing but care in her eyes. “So am I.ˮ

“Comiiing!ˮ Henry shouted across the room, which made the two women jump a bit on the couch.

“Grace, it looks amazing.”, Regina honestly said at the sight of the plate.

“Thank you very much Miss Mills, I hope it will taste just as good.ˮ the girl answered trying to avoid looking at Regina.

Henry served them and turned the television on, he sat on the floor so her could be next to Grace and both of them started looking for a movie they’d like. Regina took a bite of her dish before saying, “Grace, it definitely tastes as good as it looks. You’re a very talented cook.ˮ 

“Thanks a lot, but I had some quality help.ˮ she said looking at Emma and Henry.

“Yeah, I almost died cutting those onions, I totally deserve an award.ˮ Emma added throwing her arms in the air defeated, her eyes stinging just from the memory.

“I’m sure you almost did.ˮ Regina laughed. Emma childishly pouted and Regina added raising her shoulder, “But what would I do without you?”

“Honestly? Probably a lot of thingsˮ Emma chuckled and Regina followed.

“Come on! Stop being so married and help us pick a movie!ˮ Henry interrupted and both women blushed.

After arguing for at least half an hour, on whether to watch Harry Potter or the Hunger Games, they decided to pick the movie flipping a coin, Grace and Henry for Harry Potter, against Emma and Regina for the Hunger Games. That’s when a fierce duel started.

“Henry, you can’t lie, you’ll flip the coin.ˮ Emma seriously announced.

“She’s right, we’ll know if you try to cheat.ˮ Regina supported.

“Alright, let’s end this once and for all.ˮ Henry stated looking at his mother deep in the eye.

“We take head, you get tails?ˮ he asked taking a closer look at the coin to make sure it wasn’t rigged.

“Fine.” Regina said, poker face on. “Now play.ˮ 

Henry placed the coin on his thumb and cast it in the air, four pairs of eyes following its every movements. He caught it again, placed it on the back of his hand. He looked at his mom, at Emma and finally at Grace. He removed his other hand from the coin and focused on it. He fell back on the ground and Grace groaned.

“Why are we so unlucky all the time!”, he breathed out laying on the floor.

The two women had jumped off the couch and were cheering and dancing in the living room.

“BOOM! Katniss Everdeen here we come!ˮ Emma shouted.

Regina poked her tongue at Henry and kept spinning round Emma. She threw her arms around her favourite blonde’s neck, while Emma’s hands found their way to her hips. Emma quickly grabbed her phone in the pocket of her jeans and played the music on her phone.

“Come on Hen don’t look like that!ˮ Emma shouted at Henry who was pouting. Regina looked at her son, and he made her the puppy eyes that he knew she couldn’t resist. “Hen stop that! You know she can’t resist when you do that! That’s pure manipulation.ˮ Emma protested.

“Um Emma, maybe we could watch both movies, I mean, this is their night too.ˮ Regina tried looking at Emma, of course it had worked, the kid was his mother’s biggest weakness.

“Fine, fine. You won.ˮ Emma said looking at Henry with fake sadness, “But I have a better idea.ˮ she teased.

“I’m listening.ˮ he said folding his eyes.

“We’re watching the Hunger Games tonight, and you come back next week to watch Harry Potter. What do you say?”

“That’s fine by me.ˮ Regina said blessed by the idea of spending one more evening with Emma.

“Kid?ˮ Emma asked.

“Yeah, I guess we could do that.ˮ he faked hesitation and raised his shoulders at Grace.

“Now get yourselves here and dance with us!ˮ she added motioning to the kids to join them.

They danced until the song reached its ending and none of the two women wanted to let go of the other, Regina playing with blonde curls, Emma’s hands firmly gripping the brunette’s hips, their bodies were swaying to the beat in perfect synchronisation, their heart pounding to the same rhythm. They felt a void when the music stopped, diving in each other’s eyes, Emma passed a hand in black locks and smiled with a sort of melancholy.

“We should definitely do that more often.ˮ she muttered catching her breath, her hand sliding to Regina’s cheek.

“We definitely should.ˮ Regina answered succumbing to the blonde’s touch. She put her hand over Emma’s, interwinding their fingers, before remembering where they were and gleefully shouting, “Who’s ready for a movie?!”

The out-of-breath teens cheered, Emma went to the kitchen to get the ice cream and the popcorn, picking up blankets on her way back, and all of them moved to the couch. Emma’s sofa wasn’t huge so the kids had decided to pile up pillows at the bottom of it, laying a blanket over their bumpy mattress, and to sit on it leaving the sofa to Emma and Regina. Once they were satisfied with their installation, they took plaids, finally ready to start the movie, Henry, master of the remote control. Emma was sitting crossed-legged on the couch next to Regina, who looked a bit uncomfortable. Emma took her hand, “You know you can put your feet on the couch, right?ˮ Emma softly said so they would still hear the film.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just, my back hurts a little from staying at the desk all day long. But it’s nothing, it’ll calm down.ˮ Regina shyly said pulling the blanket over her body.

“Come here.ˮ Emma said moving aside so that Regina could sit in front of her.

Regina looked at her in a questioning gaze and she moved her hand indicating the brunette to approach. Regina got her legs on the couch and moved closer to Emma, she felt warm hands on her shoulders blades, and the blonde started to draw circles on her back, pressing harder every time she found a knot. Regina’s body began to relax, firm fingers massaging her tensed muscles, letting out a few breaths when Emma would hit a more dolorous spot.

“How does that feel?ˮ a warm voice murmured in Regina’s ear.

“Like a dream.ˮ she moaned.

Emma kept massaging the brunette’s back until her muscles were entirely relaxed, she let her hands slide to Regina’s side, circling her stomach with her arms. Regina leant her back against Emma, letting her head fall on the blonde’s chest. Emma laid back on the sofa staying connected to Regina, the brunette turned on her stomach, pulling the plaid closer to her and Emma. Emma’s fingers lost in brown hair, they were perfectly happy. 

They watched the movie all together, Henry often making comments about how the characters always went in the wrong direction, but Emma had heard him catch his breath at the end. Regina was still laying on top of her, her heart pounding against her chest, she could get used to this, laying with Regina, watching a movie with Henry and Grace, spending time with the people she cared about. The generic of the end started and Regina started to yawn, Emma knew it was their signal to leave but she had no desire to see them out of the house. Henry and Grace started to move at the bottom of the couch, the boy took a handful of popcorn and looked at Regina and Emma.

“Mom? You look tired.”

“Yeah, I am a bit, I think we’re going to go home to rest.ˮ she answered, not moving from Emma. Regina didn’t feel awkward, there was this new normal thing between them, and Henry didn’t look surprised to find them like that.

“I’ll just call my parents so they come pick me up.ˮ Grace said.

“You’re sure you don’t want a ride home? I wouldn’t want to bother your parents.ˮ Emma asked always wanting to be the best guest as possible.

“No don’t worry Emma, we live a block away and you’ve already done a lot for me today.ˮ she smiled at the older blonde.

“Alright, have a goodnight Grace.”

“Good night Emma, Miss Mills.”

“Goodnight Grace, and thanks again for the dinner, it was delightful.”

The girl smiled and turned to the door.

“And Henry why wouldn’t you keep Grace company while she waits?ˮ Emma asked making eyes at him so he would understand what she had in mind. She felt Regina’s curious gaze drop on her, but she didn’t say a word.

“Uh yeah of course.ˮ he answered walking Grace to the door.

//

Henry and Grace had walked out the house and were sitting on the doorstep. Henry was head over heels with her, he was just so scared.

“Uh, so, what were you and Emma talking about earlier?ˮ he sputtered a bit.

“Um, girl stuff.ˮ Grace blushed hard, Emma’s words coming back to her mind.

“Right, um, and are girl stuff always that sad?”, he asked trying to get her to look at him.

“I wasn’t sad.ˮ she lied.

“Of course the mascara. Grace, I live alone with my mom, who, if you hadn’t noticed, wears makeup everyday. I may be a guy but I'm not dumb, well not totally anyway.ˮ he tried.

Grace sighed, denying everything wouldn’t work, Henry knew her too well. She had to tell the truth, or a part of it at least. “We were talking about you.ˮ she confessed, nervously playing with her fingers.

“About me?”

“Yeah.ˮ her throat tightening, not letting the words come out and a few tears starting to form in her eyes again.

“What about me? Please don’t tell me it’s about my crappy haircut, cause I’ve told you, it’s not my fault.ˮ he tried to relax the atmosphere.

“You’re stupid.ˮ she chuckled punching him in the arm. “We were talking about our friendship.ˮ she added.

It’s now or never Henry told himself, in the worst of cases she would reject him, and he could still run inside to his mom and Emma, and eat all the popcorn and ice cream he could find. But he couldn’t keep going like that, he loved her, and he wasn’t going to let her go, at least not until he had confessed everything he felt for her.

“Yeah, about that.ˮ he scratched the back of his neck. “Um, I might have to tell you something.ˮ he paused and took his head in his hands. “Grace, I, I care a lot about you. And, um I may be starting, starting to feel something stronger than friendship for you. I mean, I know that we’re friends and um, I mean I love that, but when we’re together…”, Grace cut him not letting him finish his sentence,

“I feel the same Henry.ˮ she admitted looking at him.

“What?”

“That thing between us, I feel it too. I was, I don’t know, scared that you only saw me as your friend. And I couldn’t tell you, I, I was afraid.”

Henry took her hand before speaking, “It’s ok, I was terrified.ˮ he confessed looking away.

Grace placed a finger on his chin so he would look at her again. “So now, no more reasons to be scared?”, she asked placing her forehead on his.

“I don’t see any.ˮ he softly said, and gently brushed his nose against hers.

Their lips met for couple of seconds before parting, but it was enough, enough for both of them to feel safe. They looked into each other’s eyes and all they could see was relief, they had finally confessed feelings kept for too long, feelings which were starting to tear them apart, but now which brought them stronger together. They held onto each other, hand in hand, in the freezing air of the night, their hearts on fire.

//

“What was that?ˮ Regina asked.

“Are you blind? He likes her, and from what she told me earlier so does she.ˮ Emma protested.

“Emma, please tell me you didn’t just set my son up?ˮ Regina seriously said.

“Well I didn’t do anything, moreover, your kid, is the one who purposely left us alone last night, because he was  _ tired _ . And come on he’s fifteen, he’s going to have girlfriends.”

“Yes, but…ˮ she sighed and put down the towel she had been using a second ago before starting again, “Okay, tell me everything you know.”

“See, she’s very sweet, very polite. Her and Henry get on extremely well, wait I think I have a picture of them in the trolley from earlier.ˮ Emma laughed.

“What? Emma don’t you dare telling me you put two fifteen-year-old kids in your shopping cart?ˮ Regina freaked out.

“Fine I won’t tell you but look, people were absolutely judging us but we had a blast.ˮ she said showing the picture at Regina.

The brunette exhaled at the sight of her son and Grace between bags of crisps and pots of ice cream, the teens were shaking with laughter and she just smiled.

“Remind me not to let you go do the groceries with teenagers.ˮ Regina shook her head at Emma.

“Anyway, they’ve been friends for something like two years, and I mean, you saw them, they know each other perfectly. Also, she’s way more responsible than I am, she can cook a proper meal without burning the house down. And she’s pretty.ˮ Emma raised her shoulders.

“Fine, but she better not hurt him. Because after I went after her, it’s you I’ll be targeting.ˮ the brunette threatened.

“Whoa, let’s calm down. Firstly I don’t think she’s planning on doing that. Secondly I’d come after her with you if she did. Thirdly I run fast, just so you know.”

“Alright, I won’t get in the way of that.ˮ she said holding her hand to Emma, “And now I guess I need to give him the talk.”

Emma took the hand and furrowed her eyebrows, “You didn’t go through that already?”

“Nope, but doesn’t look like I can put it off any longer.ˮ Regina sighed. “Anyway, I’ll help you clear up a little waiting for Henry.”

Emma nodded, and they both got back to cleaning up.

//

When Henry got back inside the two women were finishing up their cleaning, he saw both of them looking at him. His mother looked a bit weird, and Emma raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Mom, I can stay to help Emma if you want to go back home to sleep.”

“Um, it’s fine Henry I can finish up.” she answered drying a plate before she caught the looks he and Emma were exchanging. “I mean, unless you want to talk to Emma, or, I don’t know.”

He scratched his head before answering, “Uh, yeah I’d like that actually, I mean, not that I want you to leave, but uh…”

“It’s okay honey, seriously.ˮ she answered, Regina knew that Henry wasn’t comfortable talking about his relationships in front of his mother, it was just normal. But she was still very surprised by the fact that he would tell Emma instead of one of his friends.

“Uh okay, I won’t stay long anyway.”

“Just come say goodnight when you go home, okay?”

“Of course.”

Regina went to say goodbye to Emma, she got close to the woman and took her in her arms, Emma circled Regina with hers, and they held each other tight for a couple of seconds before whispering, “Sleep tight Regina, you need to rest.”

“I will, thank you for tonight.”

“You are very welcome. And think about taking breaks tomorrow, okay?ˮ Emma said with a worried look.

“Yeah, I’ll try not to forget. Goodnight Emma.ˮ Regina smiled.

“Night.”

She pecked Henry’s cheek on her way to the door and waved them goodbye before heading out. Henry shouted “I love you mom!” feeling like he needed to remind her that.

“Love you too.ˮ Regina answered before the click of the lock was heard.

Emma put the last plate in the dishwasher before talking, “So, what happened?”

“Thank you so much Emma!”, he shouted taking the blonde in a huge hug.

“Wow, wow, I guess that went well?ˮ Emma said trying to find her balance back.

“She likes me! She freaking likes me too!”

“Oh my god I’m so glad everything went okay.ˮ Emma exhaled in a mix of relief and excitement.

“That much?ˮ the kid chuckled.

“Yeah I’m very happy for you, and considering that your mother swore to hunt me down if that didn’t go well, she scares me when she’ get full on protective mode you know.ˮ she giggled. But she quickly caught the fear in Henry’s eyes.

“So she knows.”

“Um yeah, but she’s fine with it. I think that she’s actually more afraid to talk to you about it than you are.”

“Why would she? I mean, I never had a girlfriend before, shouldn’t I be the one who’s scared.”

“We said no beating around the bush between us, so you want an honest answer?”, the boy nodded and Emma continued, “I think she’s uncomfortable talking to you about lovemaking.”

The boy closed his eyes before raising them to the sky, “She’s afraid because she doesn’t want to give me the sex talk?”

“Yeah, I think so.ˮ Emma raised her shoulders.

“Oh my god, Emma.ˮ he laughed, “I don’t care if she does it, I don’t bother talking about sex.”

“If you’re so fine with it, why is she so scared then?”

“I have no idea.ˮ he shook his head.

“So you know everything about it?ˮ Emma asked, if she could avoid Regina feeling so uncomfortable she would.

“I guess so, I mean internet is great but it doesn’t help a lot about feelings.”

So they talked for a while, mostly about communication, not to rush into things, and to listen to the other. Emma told him about women in general, to always respect them and their body, she explained to him that self-confidence wasn’t the best quality of a teenage girl, and that he should always remind Grace of his feelings for her. Henry had paid attention to every detail, he wanted Grace to feel loved and safe with him, so he listened to Emma, asking questions when he needed to know more.

It was crazy how comfortable he felt with Emma, they could talk about everything and she was so open-minded, he wasn’t afraid of asking ridiculous things because he knew she wouldn’t judge him. They had dealt with the whole issue in an hour more or less, and now Regina wouldn’t have to worry about it. Henry thanked Emma for everything, and she told him he could come talk to her anytime, about anything. She had been a teen, and an orphan one, going through all this alone hadn’t been easy, so if Henry needed anything, she would be here for him. Henry got up from the couch and hugged Emma goodnight, he had to get back home or mother would probably worry.

//

Regina heard her door creak and soft footsteps coming to her bed. “I’m awake Henry you can come in.ˮ her sleepy voice muttered.

“Oh, I just came to say goodnightˮ he whispered back.

“Did you and Emma talked about what you wanted to tell her?ˮ Regina asked, she was too curious she couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, we did, and she gave me the talk so you wouldn’t have to.ˮ he explained, “So don’t worry about it, it’s done.”

“Oh, she did?ˮ Regina said surprised.

“Yeah, but I still want to tell you about Grace.”, he confessed, late night talks always helped him getting things off his chest.

“Get on the bed sweetie, and I’m listening.ˮ she answered moving the blankets so he could come next to her.

“So, Grace, you’ve met her a couple of times.ˮ he said getting under the blankets, “I really like her you know.ˮ he continued snuggling against his mother. “I was scared at first, like a lot.ˮ Regina stroked his hair showing him she was listening. “And Emma made me understand that I didn’t have to dive right in, but that I still had to do something.ˮ he paused, “And then tonight, we were together on the doorstep, and I felt like I had to it, you know?”, his mother nodded encouraging him to continue, “I was frightened you have no idea, but I told her.ˮ he looked at Regina and said, “And it was the right thing to do, because she loves me too.” He dreamingly explained.

“She seems like an amazing girl.ˮ Regina said still playing with his hair.

“She really is, and you know, Emma explained to me how you girls are not very self-assured, and how it’s worse at Grace’s age. So she gave me advice, so I wouldn’t hurt her, or how to make her feel safe.ˮ he explicated.

“Emma really did a good job, didn’t she?”, Regina said and a little of disappointment could be heard in her voice.

“She did, but mom I’m sure you would have done it perfectly too, Emma just thought that you were apprehensive about talking to me, and she didn’t want to put you in a situation where you could have felt uncomfortable. She really cares about you, you know.ˮ Henry tried to reassure his mother like he could, “But  _ you  _ are my mom, and I love you, nothing in the world can change that.ˮ he genuinely said.

“I love you too.ˮ she whispered kissing the top of his head.

“I’m going to go to bed, I’m getting tired.”

“Of course, sweet dreams baby.”

“Please just try not to kill Emma if this thing between Grace and I doesn’t work out, alright?”

Regina let a warm chuckle make itself hear, “That was the first empty threat I’ve ever made you know.”

He pecked her on the cheek and got out of bed, he walked to the door in the semi-darkness almost tripping on something. He reached the exit of the room, and before closing the door he spoke,

“Mom, you’ve got your Grace, now find your doorstep.”


	9. Chapter 9

The moment both women had been waiting for all week had finally arrived, Emma was going to go pick Regina up in ten minutes. They had seen each other a few times over the week, meeting each other at Granny’s for lunch, or just coming to say hi. They had texted a bit, but Regina wasn’t a huge lover of cell phones. They had spoken about the talk Emma gave Henry over a meal, Regina had thanked Emma and Emma got the feeling that something had been off. The blonde had tried to dig a little deeper about it and Regina had shut herself up, immediately changing subject. Emma was missing the brunette terribly, they had only seen each other for short periods of time and she couldn’t wait to spend the entire evening with her tonight. She had warned Regina to wear something comfortable and warm, not saying anything more. Emma was wearing dark blue jeans, a large grey sweater and she would take a coat before leaving. She was starting to totally freak out, what if Regina didn’t like what she had planned? What if she wanted a fancy dinner? Emma was driving herself mad, walking around her living room waiting for the clock to reach 6:30.

Regina had been working restlessly all week long, she had found a few leads on Gold, when she had compared the bills, with the funding he had asked for, some money was missing, and now she just had to link it all together. She hadn’t seen Emma much and she missed her like crazy, finally, they would be together for the whole night. Henry hadn’t wanted to leak a single piece of information about where Emma was taking her. And to be honest, she was starting to worry a bit, not in a bad way, she knew she would love what Emma had planned, but not knowing still made her a little nervous. She had put on black jeans, a white blouse leaving the last buttons undone, and she would put her black leather jacket over it. She went down the stairs to find Henry, Emma would be here any minute now.

“So, don’t even want to give your mother a clue?ˮ she asked her son who was playing video games.

“Uh uh, made a promise, and it would ruin it anyway.ˮ he said before putting the gamepad on the couch. “You look stunning.ˮ he added looking at his mother.

“Thank you very much.ˮ she answered and a light knock on the door was heard.  Regina rushed to the door, opening it on a gorgeous blonde. “Hey.”

Emma looked at Regina in awe before scrunching her nose a little. “Hey.”

“What?  the brunette said looking down at her outfit, “You don’t like it?ˮ

Emma threw her hands forward, “No! no, you’re gorgeous! But I’m afraid you’ll be cold if you don’t wear something warmer.ˮ she scratched her head.

“Oh, I see.” Regina's features relaxed. “Um, I’ll just go find a warmer sweater then.”

“Yeah, that would be perfect. And take a coat too.”

“Did you plan on taking us skiing, or what?ˮ Regina tried raising an eyebrow.

“Not saying anything.ˮ Emma answered seeing right through Regina’s intentions.

“Fine, I would have tried.ˮ she said getting up the stairs.

She reappeared a couple minutes later, wearing a college hoodie and holding a winter parka in her arms.

“Better?ˮ she asked.

“A lot, ready to go?ˮ she asked holding a hand.

“More than ever.ˮ Regina answered taking it, and they left the house heading for the car.

Emma was driving her “yellow death trapˮ, that’s what Regina had called her car, they were getting out of town heading to the countryside. Regina had been asking questions the whole time, absolutely wanting to know where they were heading, and Emma wondered if she should have taken her on a classy, more traditional date instead. She sighed heavily before revealing the thing.

“Fine I’ll tell you. You’re sure you want to know?”

“Yeah, this is making me kind of nervous to be honest.” The brunette was toying with her fingers.

“We are going to the stables, for a ride.ˮ Emma bit her cheek.

“Oh my God Emma.” 

Emma couldn’t quite read what Regina's intonation meant, she felt her stomach flip. She turned her head to see how Regina’s eyes had filled with excitement as she cheered,  “I haven’t ridden in years!” With that Emma relieved the deep breath she had been holding.

The brunette put her hand on Emma’s over the steering wheel, and the blonde just smiled. The drive to the stables wasn’t very long, but the enthusiasm inside Regina had only grown stronger and stronger every minute spent in the car. And when the bug’s engine stopped, she flung the door open and immediately got out.

“Wow! Am I that bad of a driver?ˮ Emma chuckled.

“Oh stop it!ˮ Regina hit her in the shoulder laughing, “Come on! I can’t wait any longer!”

They both entered the stables Regina stamping like a ten-year-old. They went to the owner’s office to let them know they had arrived, Emma had called in the beginning of the week, explaining that she would like to go for a ride with one of the horses. The old man showed them the way to a stall, where a tall brown horse was waiting.

“Her name is Blossom, she’s a very good girl.ˮ the man told Emma, before going back to his office.

Emma turned to Regina, “Nice, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nor would I want you to.ˮ the brunette added winking.

“Oh, no, um I’m not ridding.ˮ Emma babbled.

“No way, you’re riding with me! I'm carrying you on top of that horse if it's what it takes.”

“I mean I’ll be with you, but on the ground. I don’t know how to ride.ˮ she confessed looking down.

“You know that’s not a problem, she’s strong, we can both get on her back.ˮ Regina offered, she absolutely wanted to do this with Emma, she had planned this awesome surprise for her and they were going to do it together.

Emma scratched her head nervously, “Um, you’re sure, I wouldn’t want to hurt her, I mean…”, her face was bright red by now and her shaky voice didn't help her get her composure back.

“Yeah I'm sure, I mean unless you don’t want to ride with me.ˮ Regina's gaze lowered.

“No no no. It’s just that, it’s quite high.ˮ she chewed on her lip.

Regina's hand found it's way to Emma’s lower back, “It’s going to be alright, I’ll be here to hold you.”

Emma relaxed a little at the brunette’s touch and sighed, “Okay, let’s do this.” 

How could she say no when Regina was looking at her with those pleading eyes? She grabbed Regina’s hand, and the got into the stall to get Blossom ready. Regina knew what she was doing, brushing Blossom’s mane, and Emma was mostly pretending to do something useful. Almost thirty minutes later the horse was saddled, and they were ready to leave.

“I’m going to help you get up there, okay?” Regina looked at a frightened Emma. “Emma, it’s going to be alright.ˮ she gently put a blonde curl behind her ear.

“Yeah.ˮ Emma answered unconvinced. Still, Regina got behind her and placed her foot on the stirrups, she nodded at Emma, and placed her hands on her hips, Emma instantly felt a little weak behind the knees.

“So, on three you push on your left foot to get up there, okay?ˮ Regina explained, her hands steadying their grip on Emma.

“Kay.ˮ Emma's breathy voice answered not sure of what she was doing.

“One” Regina bent her knees, getting closer to Emma. “Two” Emma tried to stay focus on getting up. “Three.ˮ Strong hands helped her hop on the horse, Regina’s hands still on her, trying to get her to find her balance. “You’re okay?ˮ She asked concerned.

“Um, it’s high. But um, I guess I’m okay.ˮ Emma answered her nails digging in the leather of the saddle.

“Good, I’m going to get up there too. But I haven’t done this in a long time, so don’t laugh if I fail huh.”

“How could I make fun of you when I’m totally shaking?”, Emma nervously laughed.

Regina backed away from the horse a little, she quickly took two steps forward before jumping on the horse’s back. Emma felt arms circling her stomach, and Regina’s front stuck to her back, “Guess I’m not that rusty after all.ˮ The brunette whispered between long curls.

“I’m so glad you’re not.” Emma’s voice trembled.

Regina placed a tender kiss where Emma’s neck met her head, then she grabbed the reins and they were leaving for their night.

Emma was still shaking a little, but Regina’s presence made her feel safer, they were riding slowly through the fields, enjoying the beauty of the scenery and mostly the feeling of each other. Regina’s warm breath on Emma’s neck made her shiver,  “What do you say we go a little faster?ˮ she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Um, I don’t know, I mean as long as you hold me tight.ˮ Emma used the same tone.

“I’m never letting go.ˮ Regina answered before clapping her tongue and lightly kicking her heels. Blossom immediately understood the message and started to gallop, Emma lost her balance one more time, but Regina bent a little re-establishing the connexion between them. The blonde’s fear started to disapperar and she was enjoying the cold air brushing her face, the speed was exhilarating so she began to laugh, living the moment as if it were her last one.

Regina pulled on the reins and Blossom slowed down. Once they were walking again, Emma felt one of Regina’s arm around her waist, a palm resting on her stomach.  “So how was that?ˮ

“Amazing.ˮ Emma answered a breath leaving her wild smile. She laid her head back against Regina's shoulder and pointed at the beach in front of them, “We are almost there.”.

// 

They arrived at the beach and found a place to let Blossom graze, Emma intertwined Regina’s fingers with her own. “Close your eyes.ˮ she murmured in her ear. Regina shut her eyes and let herself be guided by Emma, the two bound figures got down on the sand and Emma hugged her from behind, her chin resting on Regina's shoulder before whispering again “You can open them.”

When Regina's eyes readjusted to the light, the sight enchanted her. “Oh Emma.ˮ slipped her lips as she stared at the blonde. Emma had spent the afternoon planning their night, she had laid a tablecloth on the sand, prepared a picnic, chose the best wine she could afford and prayed for Regina to like it. Ruby had told her that in Storybrooke she could prepare everything in advance, no one would come to steal or ruin anything, so she had put everything she had in this dinner. Emma pulled out the rose she had hidden in a basket, and went to Regina.

“Thank you for spending the night with me.”

Regina took Emma in her arms before saying, “Thank you, this is, this is perfect.”

They sat on the beach, facing the ocean, the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore as background music. They had enjoyed the simple, but delicious food that Emma had prepared. The conversation was light, they just savoured every moment spent together, hand in hand. The sea painted in orange shades as the sun started to set over the horizon. Emma’s eyes got lost in the waves, “It’s beautiful.ˮ she murmured

Regina shifted closer to Emma, “Beautiful is all I can think of.” She answered on the same dreamy tone

They sat there until the sun totally disappeared, the chilly breeze starting to make them shiver. Emma placed an arm over Regina pulling her closer, the brunette laid her head on her shoulder, blonde curls tickling her nose.

“You’re getting cold. We should go back.ˮ Emma offered.

“Just a little longer.ˮ Regina answered bringing Emma closer, “I don’t want tonight to be over.”

“Just because we return somewhere warmer, doesn’t mean it has to be over.ˮ Emma softly smiled.

The brunette tucked her face in Emma’s neck, “Just five more minutes.”

Emma ran her hand through Regina’s silky hair before whispering, “Anything you want.”

//

Their ride back was similar to the first one, apart from the fact that Regina intentionally blew on Emma’s neck and that Emma wasn’t scared anymore. They galloped through the fields holding on to each other, feeling as free as ever. They were together and the world could fall apart, they wouldn’t care, they had found out that their happy place wasn’t a where but a who. The sound of the wind mixed with their laughter created an intoxicating melody, they both wanted the ride to last forever.

They arrived back at the stables to unsaddle Blossom, Regina got down first and grabbed Emma to help her get back on the ground softly, she placed her hands just like she had to get her up and let her slide down. They took care of the horse and put away all the equipment, before getting out of the stall.

Regina looked at Emma, “So, what now?”

“Now?”  Emma answered her eyes sparkling. “We can do anything.ˮ

“I just want to stay with you.”, Regina stated full of hope.

“So with me you shall stay.ˮ Emma smiled placing an arm over Regina’s shoulders.

After a short walk around the stables, they found a barn where straw was stored. They decided to get in, hoping it would be warmer than outside. They settled on a bale of hay, Emma was sitting, her back resting against Regina's front. The brunette wrapped her arms around Emma and started to empty her heart, “Tonight was perfect Emma.”

“Only because you were there.ˮ the blonde admitted, “I had almost forgotten how to be a romantic person, you know?”, she said turning her head to look at Regina, “But with you, everything is so different, I just love all the cheesy, romantic stuff, with you.”

“Yeah, and I’ve never wanted a relationship before I met you.”, Regina confessed.

Emma’s eyebrows shot up with surprise. Regina’s statement was followed by uncomfortable silence. “So, you’ve never wanted to be with anyone?ˮ Emma finally tried to break the tension.

“No, I mean I’ve been attracted to people but I never trusted anyone enough to actually start something.ˮ She said running her fingers along blond curls.

“And um, I know it sounds a bit ridiculous but, were those people women or men?ˮ she asked pink rising to her cheeks.

“Both, but I had always heard my parents talking about homosexuality as if it was a disease, so I kind of had buried this part of me.ˮ she sadly smiled at Emma. “I guess lots of people have wanted to be with you?”

“I’m not sure I would say lots, but I had a few relationships. With women.ˮ she answered.

“Oh, okayˮ Regina said laying back on the straw.

“But Regina?”, Emma called to get the other woman to look at her. “Is that why you were uncomfortable talking to Henry?ˮ she asked feeling the brunette tense immediately below her, she drew circles with her thumb on Regina’s knee trying to get her to relax. “It’s fine you don’t have to answer, you…”

Regina cut her, “I can’t talk about it.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to tell me.ˮ Emma looked Regina deep in the eyes, “And if one day you want to talk to me about it, and I insist on the ‘if’, just know that I will never, ever judge you.ˮ she promised holding Regina’s hands.

“I want to tell you, it’s just, I can’t.ˮ she explained through gritted teeth.

“It’s fine, honey, it’s fine.ˮ she hushed taking the brunette in her embrace. “Let’s talk about Henry instead.ˮ Emma had noticed that talking about her son always helped Regina calm down. And indeed Regina relaxed a little.

“He started to write something, but wouldn’t tell me about it.ˮ she raised her shoulders.

“Oh, I didn’t know he liked to write.ˮ Emma exclaimed, Regina was so passionate when she talked about Henry, it was amazing.”

“Well, he used to write short stories to go with his drawings when he was a kid, but he had stopped when he got in middle school, or at least I thought he had.”, Regina explained.

“Would you mind telling more about his childhood? I mean, not to be intrusive or anything, but I really like the kid.ˮ Emma asked, moreover she could listen to Regina’s voice all day long.

So Regina talked, about when she had first met him as a baby and how she had instantly fell in love with him, about how scared she had been when she couldn’t make his crying stop, about his first steps in the kitchen, about how they had marked his height on his first day of school, and how they still did it every year, about how she taught him how to ride a bicycle and how terrified she had been when he fell. She went through the part where he wouldn’t talk to her anymore, accusing her of not loving him, when he had said he wanted his real mother, and had started to call her Regina instead of mom. Regina’s voice cracked a little during that part, and Emma intertwined their fingers to give her strength. Then she talked about how they had reconciled, and how they had been stronger ever since. She had summed up fifteen years of her and Henry’s life, and Emma had paid attention to every single detail.

“So now he’s taller than me, and has a girlfriend.ˮ she smiled with a little nostalgia. “You know he told me you’d make me happy the first day we met?”

“Really? I mean I knew about his little plan of leaving us alone at your place the other night, but I didn’t know that he thought I made you happy.ˮ she started before adding, “And was he right?”

“Oh, Emma. He was so much more than right. My boy is smart you know.ˮ she said holding her blonde close.

They laid in the straw for a while, hands in hands, bodies to bodies. Neither of them wanted to let go, but it was late in the night and Emma started to yawn.

“Emma you’re falling asleep.ˮ Regina whispered in her ear.

“No, I’m awake.ˮ she mumbled. “don’t want to go home.”

“Honey you’re exhausted we should go home.ˮ Regina said tickling Emma’s cheek with a wisp of straw.

“Stoooop.ˮ Emma grumbled. Which made Regina laugh and she continued. “Regina, I swear.ˮ she protested again, what Regina ignored once again. Emma grabbed a handful of straw and threw it in Regina's face, “You wanted to play? Here I am!ˮ she laughed.

Regina’s eyes darkened a little as the straw hit her, “Miss Swan you have no idea who you’re dealing with.ˮ and she pushed Emma causing her to fall on her back.

“Oh, Madam Mayor, I think I know exactly who I’m dealing with.ˮ Emma playfully caught Regina’s knees causing her to fall forward, right on top of Emma.

She caught herself on her elbows, “And who do you think is that?ˮ she asked laying on Emma.

Emma replaced a piece of hair behind her ear, “A beautiful, caring, incredibly hot woman.ˮ she stated placing her hands on Regina’s back.

Regina bit her lower lip, letting her thumb slide over Emma’s mouth, her gaze moved from her eyes to her beautiful lips. One of Emma’s hand moved to Regina’s neck, pulling her gently toward her. Their gaze locked on each other and their nose brushed, Emma wetted her lips once more, when a loud bang was heard on the door.

“Who’s there!ˮ a masculine voice shouted. “Show yourselves or I’m calling the police!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm sorry for making you wait, I went to FACTS and met Jmo last week so I couldn't post. So here it is and it's a double update!

Regina quickly moved away from Emma, regaining her composure, “There will be no need for that.” She stated on her most professional tone, the one that sent shivers down Emma’s spine.

“Madam Mayor.” The man babbled as Regina moved closer, “I-  I’m sorry. I thought you were some kind of thief.” He apologised, his eyes stuck to the ground.

“Well, you thought wrong.” The brunette glared as she sifted past him.

Emma clumsily followed Regina, “Sorry, we didn’t want to cause any trouble. We’ll be on our way.” She added feeling like she had to explain what was already pretty clear, and jogged to reach Regina.

They waked back to Emma’s car, the blonde’s arm resting on Regina’s back. The starry night above them, making them forget about their previous altercation and the chilly wind giving them an excuse to hold on closer to each other. Emma’s gaze got lost in the constellations. Everything about that night had been perfect, except for the time which had flown by way too fast. Regina and she had almost kissed, and if that stupid man hadn’t interrupted them, they would probably be making out like teenagers right now.

“What are you thinking about?” Regina got her out of her thoughts, pink rose to Emma’s cheek for being caught having such thoughts.

Regina was looking at her, the moonlight reflecting in her beautiful eyes. Emma dove into them, “That as long as I’m with you, nothing can go wrong.” And when a glimmer of hope appeared on Regina’s face, Emma placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The drive home was entirely silent, none of the women wanted this night to be over so they kept quiet, hoping that it would slow the time down. It didn’t. They were reaching Main Street and would have to say goodbye, Emma knew she would see the brunette soon but some piece of her heart didn’t seem to get used to leaving Regina.

Regina’s finger fidgeted with her necklace, she didn’t want to leave Emma, even if it meant staying in that yellow death trap. Tonight had been extraordinary and something stung in her chest at the thought of it finishing soon.

The bug slowed down and stopped in front of Regina’s house, “So this is it.” Emma exhaled turning the engine off.

Regina bit on her lower lip, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

Emma took her hand and placed a kiss on each of her knuckles, “Only until next time.” She breathed out.

A shy smile appeared on the brunette’s face, “Um about that.” She tangled their fingers, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

The corners of the blonde’s mouth instantly reached her eyes, “Of course I want to go on a date with you.”

“Can’t wait then!” Regina beamed and opened the door.

She held Regina back by the hand, “Don’t forget Harry Potter on Tuesday.”

“How could I? I have a teenager reminding me every two hours.”

Emma moved closer to the other woman a little slower this time, “Goodnight Regina.” She softly placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Goodnight Emma.” Regina answered returning the gesture.

Regina got out of the car and Emma waited for her to reach her doorstep to start the engine again. The brunette stopped there for a couple of seconds, searching the blonde’s eyes. Emma shyly waved and was rewarded by a blown kiss from Regina.

Regina got up the stairs a wide smile still planted on her face, her mind already taking her to her next date. Making mental notes of where she could take her and of what they could do while she was getting ready.

Emma closed her eyes, letting Regina’s kiss brush her face. She parked her car on the right side of the road and got inside, head still in the clouds. She was starting to process what she had learnt tonight and rubbed her face. Regina had never opened up to anyone like she had with her, she had never allowed anyone in her life. Emma was frightened at that instant, what if she messed up? Would Regina be able to, to love? No, they weren’t there yet, or was she? What were they? Emma crashed over her mattress, “Mayor Mills, you are messing with my head.”

//

It’s Henry’s voice which woke Regina up the following morning, “Mom?” he kept whispering.

“Mmm yeah?” she groaned and turned to her side, “Nightmare?” she asked.

“No mom.” Henry giggled, “It’s one in the afternoon I thought you were sick.”

“I’m okay sweetheart, we just got home late, I guess.” She laid a palm over her face, “What time did you say it was again?”

“One.”

“Oh God.” She whimpered falling back between the sheets, “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” She mumbled her eyes shutting again.

She appeared in the kitchen half an hour later, to find it filled with a smell of coffee and grilled cheese. She ran a hand through her bed-hair, “That smells delicious Henry.” She yawned.

Henry not-so-discreetly smirked, “Since when do you like cheese? I remember you calling it smelly and telling me I’ll get a heart attack if I ate it more than once a week.” He giggled.

“Well, I am right about the heart attack. But.” She stopped, catching the petty expression on her son’s face. “Oh give me that plate.”

Henry rolled his eyes and placed the plate in front of his mother, “So yesterday went well.” Subtle he thought.

The dumbstruck smile reappeared on her face, “Yeah it went perfectly.”

“Mmm.” He mumbled with his mouth full, “Where did you go?” he wanted to know everything, or almost.

“We rode to the beach and had a picnic watching the sun set.” She dreamingly explained.

“She’s really good at all of that romantic shit.” He remarked.

“Language young man!” Regina exclaimed. “But yes, she really is.” She said before continuing her story, “Then, we rode back, galloping because Emma kind of loved it.”

“You’re kidding? You got her on the horse?”

“Yeah.”

“No way.” he shook his head. “When I talked with her, she was terrified just at the idea of seeing you up there.”

“Well, she did it.ˮ she explained, “And will you let me finish or are you going to keep interrupting?”

“Sorry, go on.”

“I’m kidding Henry.ˮ she chuckled. “So then, we got back in the stables to take care of Blossom. Yeah the horse, its name was Blossom. We went for a little walk around, and found a barn filled with straw, so we got there to talk.”

“Yeah to talk.ˮ he chortled.

“Henry Daniel Mills! I am still your mother!”

 “I know, I know.ˮ he raised his eyes to the sky.

“So we talked for a bit, and a man came in, threatening to call the police.ˮ she explained crossing her hands on the table.

“No way?! What did he think you would do? Burn the barn down? Steal some straw?ˮ he laughed.

“Well, I have no idea but that’s when we got home.” Regina raised her shoulders. “And I’m taking her on a date soon.ˮ she added smiling.

“Do you know where you’re going to go?ˮ Henry asked as curious as ever.

“Um, no I don’t really know yet but I want it to be something special.ˮ she honestly answered. Henry nodded and they finished breakfast, or rather their lunch together.

//

Emma slept until the middle of the afternoon, her dreams too fascinating for her to leave her bed. Regina hadn’t left her any second of the night, she couldn’t get that woman out of her system. Emma got up and decided to go for her weekly run, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight otherwise, so she grabbed her running clothes and headed out. She passed in front of Regina’s window, but didn’t see anything, a little disappointed she kept going, heading for the docks.

The sight of the water had always appeased Emma for a reason she couldn’t explain. When she ran out of her foster homes, she would often go to the nearest river or lake, the sea being too far from where she lived. In the summer she would swim until her muscles ached, in the winter she would watch until the cold made her numb. Something about the sound always soothed her.

When she reached the end of the pontoon she decided to turn around and head to Granny’s for a snack. She sped up once she had passed the slippery boards, she quickly reached Main Street, where she recognized a black Mercedes. She saw Regina and Henry a little further, and shouted “Wait for me guys!ˮ before sprinting to them.

Regina turned around to see a sweaty Emma running to them, of course she was once more only wearing shorts and a sport bra. Regina’s gaze followed every muscle as she moved. Her blonde ponytail swayed from one side to the other, and her muscled biceps contracted with every swing of her arms. Regina was shared between admiration and jealousy as the blonde got close to her, she examined Emma’s body slowly, taking her time when she reached her stomach. She looked at her out of breath blonde in the eyes, “It looks like I’ll have to buy you a running jacket for Christmas Miss Swan.”

Emma easily recognised the jealousy hidden behind the brunette’s playfulness, and she softly smiled. “I hadn’t planned on going to Granny’s until ten minutes ago.ˮ she explained. “I would have taken a jacket otherwise,”, she took Regina’s hand and squeezed it, “Look, this way everyone will know that I’m not interested in anyone else.”

At that instant, Regina couldn’t have looked prouder as they walked altogether to Granny’s.

//

“So you like to run Emma?”

“Yeah, I used to be a jock in college.ˮ she explained. “Do you?”

“Yeah, but I never tried to enter the school’s team.ˮ he raised his shoulders.

“And may I ask why?ˮ she asked sitting in a booth with Regina next to her.

“Hum, I thought that because I like it, doesn’t mean I’m good at it.ˮ he confessed.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me?ˮ Regina interrupted.

“Honestly?” his eyebrows shot up. “I thought you would want me to focus on academic subjects.ˮ he frowned, scared of his mother’s reaction, but maybe she’ll think differently. A lot of things seemed to be different about her lately.

“Of course I think academics are important, but you could have talked to me about it. I mean you have no difficulties, you could very well try to do both.ˮ

“Really?!ˮ he exclaimed, and Regina silently nodded.

“So what do you say, you come running with me once a week to get you ready for the selections?ˮ Emma offered.

“You’re serious? You’d do that?ˮ he jaw dropping at the surprise.

“Yeah of course, I remember my trainings so I can help you.ˮ she gently smiled.

“Oh my god, I love you both!ˮ her cheered reaching for their hands with a huge smile.

They ordered their meal under people’s curious gaze, but Emma didn’t care she wasn’t going to let go of Regina just because people had prejudices about them. She proudly kept Regina’s hand in hers on the table while Ruby noted their orders down. Emma nodded at her friend who smiled, and she kept talking with Henry and Regina. They ate in a light atmosphere, chuckles were heard, and plates were empty. Once again Regina offered Emma a ride home and the blonde refused, she walked with them to the car and when Henry was inside Regina asked, “What was that about earlier?”

“What that are you talking about?ˮ Emma denied.

“Don’t do this with me Emma we’ve done it before, the way you squeezed my hand when Ruby approached.”

Emma scratched her head not knowing how to answer, her and Ruby had been texting, and the brunette might have told her that she always had a little crush on the mayor. “Um well, I just want people to know that, that I don’t want them to hit on you.ˮ she tried blushing a little.

“Well, I should be the one worried about Ruby, not you. You're the one she was checking out the other day.ˮ Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah that. Um, it might be my faultˮ she folded her eyes.

“Explain yourself Miss Swan.ˮ Regina ordered or her best mayor tone.

“Well, um that day, uh I kind of wanted to prove you wrong.ˮ she confessed. “You didn’t want to admit that you were a bit jealous, so I went to Ruby ‘cause I knew she wouldn’t mind playing it.ˮ Emma looked at her feet afraid of Regina’s reaction, “I mean I know it was wrong, but…”

“Emma, I’m totally jealous when people look at you.ˮ she put a finger under the blonde’s chin to get her to look at her, “I mean, maybe something more like possessive.ˮ she let her finger run from Emma’s neck to her abs with that fire in her eyes, “Because I don’t like to share what’s mine.ˮ she winked before turning away.

Emma stayed gobsmacked, watching the black car pass by her, she looked at the red mark that Regina’s nail had left. “Yoursˮ she breathed out running her own finger on the streak, before walking home, her mind completely blank.

//

 Emma was at the office on Tuesday afternoon when she received an interesting call,

“Hello. This is Miss Swan.”

“Hello, Miss Swan. This is Mister Gold. I’m calling because I would need your professional expertise.”

“Alright, could you please tell me more?”

“I just received this letter accusing me of stealing funds from the city, and I do not know what to do about it.”

“Okay, could you send me a copy of this letter by email and I’ll call you back.”

“Of course Miss Swan. Thank you for your help.”

Emma had received the letter a couple of minutes later, she printed it and it was indeed an official letter accusing the man of embezzlement. She made her research before calling Gold back, to tell him she accepted the case. That inserting cases wouldn’t be offered so often now that she was lost in Maine.

She spent the rest of the afternoon making phone calls to other lawyers to get more information, and called the sheriff’s station to say that she will be representing Gold if any arrests were made. She looked at the clock and it was already time for her to go home, to Henry and Regina. She got home around 6:30, and since Regina had offered to cook, she had time to shower and dress into something else before everyone would arrive.

Regina had had a rough couple of days, she had worked restlessly to build up a sold file on Gold, and they had sent the letter accusing him on Monday. She had worked with the sheriff’s office to make sure they had everything they needed before making any official moves. She hadn’t slept much, working late the night before, and too anxious to sleep. But tonight she would spend the night with Emma and that was all she needed. She got home a little earlier, to defrost a plate of couscous she had cooked the week before, and to get in some more comfortable clothes. Henry told her that Grace would meet them at Emma’s, and they crossed the street.

Emma heard a firm knock on the door, and opened the door to an excited Henry and a smiling but apparently exhausted Regina. “Come in, get yourselves at home.ˮ she smiled before placing a kiss on Regina’s cheek and whispering in her ear, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.ˮ Regina answered through a kind-hearted smile.

“Come on, let’s reheat thisˮ Emma said placing an arm around Regina’s waist. They moved toward the kitchen and a soft knock was heard,

“That’s Grace, I’ll get it!”, Henry shouted.

Both women chuckled at Henry’s enthusiasm, and Emma hugged Regina from behind placing her chin on the brunette’s shoulder, “You look tired honey.ˮ she softly said.

“Yeah, these two days have been a bit tough.ˮ she sighed and turned her head, her nose brushing Emma’s, “And there’s someone I haven’t seen enough.”

“I agree on that.ˮ Emma murmured placing her forehead on Regina’s.

Henry got inside the room cheering, “Mom! When will dinner be ready?ˮ then he looked at the two women, “oohh sorry didn’t mean to interrupt anything,”, he mumbled before adding, “I’ll be over there, yeah there.ˮ and he ran out of the kitchen.

The two women laughed still face to face, Regina turned her head again, “I should put that in the oven, we’ve got some starving kids there.”

Emma stroked Regina’s stomach over the fabric of the shirt, enjoying the closeness a little longer, “Sure you don’t want some help?”

Regina turned around to face Emma and placed her arms around her neck, “Oh, Miss Swan if I remember correctly, I shouldn’t leave you touch anything warm.”

“Oh? But here I am with my hands on your hips, and if I remember correctly, you’re pretty hot to me.ˮ she smugly answered.

“Well you should be careful not to get bunt then.ˮ Regina said raising an eyebrow.

“Too lateˮ the blonde answered looking at her fingers.

Regina took the opportunity of Emma loosening her grip, to get to the oven and the blonde pouted. “Come on Emma, you know I could do this all night long, but there are two teenagers waiting for some food in your living room.”

“Yeah, I know.ˮ she said making heart eyes at Regina, “But doesn’t mean I want to let you go.”

“Oh, sweetheart we’ve got a whole movie to cuddle on your couch.ˮ she answered holding a hand to Emma. The argument seemed to convince her and they went back to the living room.

Thirty minutes later plates were empty, Henry and Grace had made their mattress of pillows, and Emma was bringing the popcorn. “So you guys are ready?ˮ she cheered.

All the answers came positive, and she settled on the couch with Regina. She laid on her back and Regina placed her head on her chest. Henry started the movie, captivated since the first second. Regina closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the other woman’s body against hers, she moved a few times to find a comfortable position and quickly drifted off to sleep. Emma felt her breathing steady on her stomach, and placed a soft kiss on Regina’s head, “Sweet dreams beautiful”, she whispered.

The final credits rolled and Regina hadn’t moved an inch, the kids on the ground started to move and Henry asked a bit too loudly, “Can we watch the next one now?”

“Shhhh!ˮ Emma quickly hushed him, feeling Regina starting to move on her. “She fell asleep.ˮ she quietly explained, rubbing the brunette’s back.

“Oh, I see, I’m sorry.ˮ he whispered.

“It’s fine you didn’t wake her, but I think The chamber of secrets will have to wait for another night to be discovered.ˮ Emma said looking at Regina, she was so peaceful, absolutely breathtaking.

“Yeah, she seemed tired earlierˮ Grace admitted. “I’ll give my parents a call, goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight Grace.ˮ Emma said.

“And wish Miss Mills a good night for me please.ˮ she softly spoke.

“I will.”

Henry went to wait to wait with Grace, they closed the door behind them and Emma sighed, resting her head on the pillow. She didn’t want to wake Regina, she wanted to spend the night close to her, every moment spent with her was a gift, but her and Henry would have to go home, and she needed to rest, in a real bed. Emma hated the idea of leaving her again, she haunted her dreams at night, and she couldn’t take her out of her head during the day, she needed Regina like she needed air to breath. She closed her eyes and hummed the brunette’s sent, her house now filled with memories.

Henry got back inside, once that Grace’s parents had arrived. He went in the living room to find the two women still in the couch, Emma had apparently fallen asleep too, and they looked so peaceful. A week ago he would have never imagined his mom sleeping on a couch, in jeans, and with another woman.

She was so reserved, walls up all the time, but right now, she was innocent again, opened to new adventures. Emma had this effect on Regina, to make her forget all the terrible things she had been through, even for a second. Henry liked Emma, he liked the way she treated his mother, and the way she treated him. Emma, she just cared for both of them, she wanted to make them happy, and that was all that mattered.

He didn’t want to wake them up, they seemed like they were exactly where they belonged, he and Grace were finally in a good place, and it was time for her mother to realise happiness was right in front of her. Emma had given him a little push and it was time for him to give it back. He cleared the house up a bit, putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the melted ice cream back in the freezer. He found a pen and scribbled a few words on a piece of paper, leaving it on the coffee table. He kissed his mother and Emma goodbye, tucked them in a little, and left the house turning the lights off.

“You guys deserve it.ˮ he whispered shutting the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma woke up groaning, a stinging pain in her back, she half-opened an eye the morning light starting to get in. She felt hair tickling her neck, and the weight on her stomach was still there, had they just spent the night together? Emma rubbed her eyes before opening them, the brunette was starting to move over her, her calm breaths beginning to uneven. Regina rolled on her side almost falling off the couch.

“Hey, hey, careful sweetie.ˮ Emma said steadying Regina on her.

The brunette scratched her head, slowly opening her eyes. “Um, what time is it?ˮ she asked in complete confusion.

“Uh, morning I guess. Don’t know I just woke up.ˮ Emma answered moving a bit.

Regina straightened up allowing Emma to sit. “I can’t believe I slept so well on a couch.ˮ she yawned.

“Well, I indeed make a great mattress.ˮ the blonde answered massaging her back.

“Sorry, you should have woken me up.ˮ the brunette apologized.

“I was going to, but then Henry went outside to wait with Grace, and I just fell asleep too. But to be honest, I’m very glad I didn’t.ˮ Emma smiled.

“Yeah, so am I.ˮ Regina smiled back, “But talking about Henry, where is he?”

“Um, I don’t know he probably went back home.ˮ she guessed.

“I’ll go check on him then.” Regina said worrying a bit.

“Hey, wait,” Emma said pointing at the note on the table, she took the paper in her hands and read out loud,

_Hey, you guys are sleeping and I don’t want to wake you up. I’m going home to sleep (mom don’t worry), you just look way too peaceful for me to disturb that. I texted Grace, her parents will take me to school, so it’s fine if you sleep in. Love you both._

“Your kid is really too cute.ˮ Emma chuckled, “Just like his mom.ˮ she added placing her arms around the brunette’s neck.

Regina grinned placing her hands on Emma’s sides. “Cute, hum…ˮ she said pushing her fingers in the blonde’s hips.

“Yeah, lost between talented, hard-working, breathtaking…ˮ she rolled her eyes

“Go on.ˮ the brunette commended her lips wildly approaching Emma’s.

“But also smart, caring…”, Emma’s eyes dove into Regina’s. Their faces only separated by a couple inches. Emma bit her bottom lip, “and perfectly, dangerously sexy.”

Regina’s hands found their way to the back of Emma’s head, delicately pulling on her hair, “I like that better.ˮ the brunette stated in an intoxicating voice, looking just like she was going to devour Emma alive.

They were so close, their eyes only filled with lust, Emma’s warm breath making Regina quiver. The brunette ran her tongue on her lips, wetting them, Emma’s eyes followed it and her own mouth slightly opened. Regina moved closer, her nails leaving red marks on Emma’s neck, the blonde reached for Regina’s hips, strongly gripping them, she bit lips, her gaze never leaving Regina. Emma moved toward Regina, her fingers still on her hips, when Regina’s phone rang.

“Not now.ˮ Regina growled, she grabbed it to look at the text and her face dropped immediately.

“What? Is Henry ok?”, Emma asked full of concern.

Regina spoke without taking her eyes off the phone, “Um, this is a text from sheriff Nolan”, she closed her eyes a let a heavy breath, “Emma, this is saying that you’ll be the one defending Gold in court.”

“Um, yeah. That’s what you call being a lawyer.ˮ Emma answered not understanding what was happening.

“Oh my god Emma.ˮ Regina sighed.

“What? Did he actually kill someone? I don’t know? Tell me what is the problem is?ˮ Emma started to freak out.

“That means you will go to court, against me Emma.ˮ Regina explained.

“Oh no…ˮ what was going to happen hit her like a train, “I just ruined it, didn’t I?ˮ Emma mumbled realising her mistake.

Regina pulled Emma toward her and took her into her arms. She replaced a blonde curl behind her ear, and left her hand on her cheek. “Emma you didn’t ruin anything. Please look at me.”

The blonde raised her chin just enough so that her eyes would meet Regina’s.

“God, you’re so beautiful.ˮ the brunette confessed. “You have nothing to be sorry for, alright? This is your job I understand that.”

Emma felt a tear roll down her face. “We were having fun ten seconds ago and I still managed to fuck it up.” she mumbled. “I always fuck everything up anyway.”

“Don’t say that, it’s not true.ˮ the brunette tried, rubbing her thumb on Emma’s face.

“Oh believe me it is true,” she raised her voice, taking Regina’s hand off her cheek. “Every time I have something good I screw it up. And what we have right here, it is good.ˮ she motioned at the space between them her voice always louder. “Why do you think that I am alone?ˮ she asked rising her eyebrows at Regina.

“You’re not alone Emma.ˮ the brunette pleaded, tears starting to blur her vision.

“Why do you think that no one ever wanted me?!ˮ she shouted at Regina. “Because I’m not fucking worthy of any kind of love Regina!”, her voice cracked.

Regina felt the anger rise inside of her, how could Emma think that she didn’t deserve anything? Regina would give her the stars if she could, she deserved all the love in the world. She closed the space between them and shouted her eyes darken with anger.

“Don’t you dare saying that no one ever wanted you! Don’t you dare tell me, that I don’t have the right to feel what I feel for you! Because Emma I will not let you run away from this, from us! I don’t care if you’re afraid, I don’t give a damn! I want you, I fucking want you! So now cut the crap and tell me what you are really afraid of, because this between us, it’s special to me, and don’t lie to me telling it isn’t to you!ˮ Regina finished her speech, her face soaked in tears.

“I’m afraid you will leave me! I’m afraid you will go! People come into my life, they break me, and they leave me. That’s how it’s always been, and it’s not about to change! I’ll always be a fucking orphan no one fucking wants!ˮ the blonde cried out.

“Damn it Emma!ˮ the brunette exploded, “Do you really believe I am most people! You changed me, since the day I’ve met you haven’t been the same! You showed me that I was capable of loving! Cause I am fucking in love with you Emma Swan!” Her voice quietened at the last sentence, “When will you understand that?ˮ Emma’s surprise was palpable, her teary eyes had widened and she brought shaky fingers to her mouth.

“You-“ Emma gulped, “you love me?ˮ She muttered between sobs.

“Yes Emma, I love you. And I’m not going anywhere.ˮ Regina promised taking Emma in her arms.

“Regina…”, Emma started her voice still febrile but Regina stopped her,

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s fine, I don’t care if you don’t feel it.”

“Please, let me say what I have to say.ˮ the blonde pleaded, Regina carefully met her watery gaze and nodded.

“I don’t ever want you to leave, you are special to me, we are special to me. You said that I’ve changed you, but Regina, you’ve changed me in so many ways, you tore my walls down so easily, it frightens me because now I’m afraid that at some point you will realise that I’m not good enough for you, and it terrifies me, because, because I am so in love with you, if you left, I’m not sure I could build myself up again. So please, please don’t ever leave me.”

They considered each other for a few seconds, the world around them disappeared, they were together, and they loved each other. Their foreheads touched, instinctively approaching the other, their noses brushed, humid skins, and numb lips met for the first time. Their kiss was needy, but sincere, a way of telling the other _I’m right here with you_. It was messy, wet hair all over their faces and swollen eyes, it was not perfect, but it was them, a bit shattered, a damaged masterpiece.

Emma broke the kiss, out of breath and they smiled to each other. Regina stoke Emma’s cheek and whispered, “I’m never, ever leaving you.ˮ before pecking her lips one more time.

“So, how do we do this?ˮ Emma asked trying to dry her face with her hands.

“Um, I guess that we’ll have to keep the two separated.ˮ she offered, her voice still broken. “Our work and ou relationship I mean, we won’t have the right to tell each other about the case.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.ˮ the blonde said taking Regina’s hands.

“But we have to promise something to each other.ˮ Regina said diving deep into ocean eyes. “However the trial goes, we will not run away from each other.ˮ she squeezed Emma’s hands in hers, “I won’t let this take you away from me. I just found you and I'm not letting you go. You and me, we’re not a dream.”

Emma placed her forehead on Regina’s and whispered, “I promise.ˮ she closed her eyes and brushed her lips against Regina’s, “I love you Regina.”

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a couple minutes, they had finally expressed what they had been feeling for a while, and it felt exquisite. They were together, and nothing could get in their way. “I’ll text Henry to tell him we got his little message.ˮ Emma murmured in Regina’s ear.

The brunette moved away a little, “Since when do you have Henry’s number?ˮ she asked surprised.

“Um, since Ruby gave it to me?ˮ she raised an eyebrow.

“And of course, you’ve got Ruby’s number.ˮ Regina sighed.

“Come on, I just needed her help to choose my dress, to go to dinner, with _you_.”, she answered stressing the last word.

“Yeah, so that means she’s got some pictures of you.ˮ Regina said pursing her lips.

“No, we Facetimed.” Emma explained. “And Regina even if she did, there’s no problem.ˮ she cast her arms in the air before letting them fall at her sides.

“And did she see you, I mean…”, Regina continued scared of Emma’s answer.

“No, no Regina I didn’t strip in front of a damn camera.ˮ she said in a defeated tone.

Regina looked down at her feet. “Oh, I’m sorry.ˮ she apologized.

“Regina, look at me.ˮ Emma softly said. “When will you understand that you’re the only woman on Earth I am interested in?”

“It’s just, Ruby she’s so, confident, and um, I don’t think I’ll ever be like that.ˮ Regina confessed.

Emma placed her hands on Regina’s face, “I don’t care. I think you’re so beautiful. To me you are absolutely flawless. I don’t need you to walk around in tiny clothes to see that, I don’t need you to flirt with me in public, nor to have that kind of confidence, because you are not a fling to me, what I feel for you it’s deep, and it’s true. And for what it’s worth, Regina Mills, you are perfect to me.”

“Emma Swan, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you.ˮ she said leaning into Emma’s touch. She brought her face to Emma’s for one more kiss when a grumbling noise was heard.

Emma caught her stomach with both her hands, her face bright red.

“Oh my God.ˮ Regina chuckled.

“Sorry.ˮ Emma said making a face at the other woman. 

“Let’s say that your stomach was jealousˮ the brunette kept laughing.

Emma answered, “Yeah, he’s getting used to your delicious cooking.”

“Come on we’ll make him breakfast then.ˮ she said holding a hand to Emma.

The blonde took it and they walked to the kitchen. For a second Emma allowed herself to believe that maybe she was actually made for this.

//

Regina started to cook with what she could find, and Emma texted Henry,

_You little brat! You’re lucky your little plan worked cause you’d be dead otherwise!_

She checked the hour at the same time, it was only seven and a half so they’d both be on time at work. She hugged Regina from behind, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “It smells delicious.ˮ she said placing little kisses on Regina’s neck.

“Well, I did my best with what there was in here, which is, not much.ˮ she breathed out at the last part.

“What can I do to make it up to you, then?ˮ Emma playfully asked.

“There are a few things I can think of.ˮ Regina answered seductively. Emma’s eyes darkened a little and she got back to kissing the brunette’s neck. “Like doing my laundry, or helping Henry with his homework she seriously added.

Emma took a step back and threw a towel at her, “You’re the worst.ˮ she spat.

“But you love it.ˮ Regina giggled.

“Yeah, you’re right.ˮ Emma smiled. That was it, pure happiness.

//

Regina went to work after finishing breakfast with Emma, she had to find a way to win her case, she had a complete file, but Gold always pulled his strings, and Emma was an excellent lawyer. She needed help, otherwise, the town would surely. Regina picked up her phone and dialled the number of an old friend,

“Hey Kathryn, it’s Regina.”

“Regina! It’s been a while, how are you?”

“I’m good, um I’m sorry to be a little direct but I called because I need your help?”

“Yeah I’m good too”, the woman chuckled, “Tell me everything.”

“I have this case of a man stealing town’s funds, and as the mayor, I’m the one representing the town. I have a solid file, but the problem is that this man has more than one trick up his sleeve, and he actually hired the best lawyer in the state.”

“Emma…”, was muttered over the phone.

The line went silent for an instant “Emma?”, Regina blinked a few times, “As in Emma Swan?”

“Yes, my former colleague and one of my closest friends.”

“We’re so screwed...ˮ Regina sighed falling face first into her palms.

“No, no, come one I’m going to help you. I mean it’s part of our job, I’ve already been in court against friends, it’s fine for me. But you don’t seem so sure for yourself?”

She let out a heavy breath before speaking again, “No I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it.”

“What is really going on there? Emma didn’t tell me much about it, I mean she was obviously attracted to you, but you know Emma and feelings...”

“Okay I’ll try to cut a long story short.”

On the other side Kathryn hummed waiting for the story.

“We first met at the dinner, and she intrigued me. We talked and she didn’t reject me like everyone else, so we became friends, and quickly more. She took me ridding and it was so perfect, like the little dinner and the sunset, and she had made those little sandwiches…”

“Regina” Kathryn cut her” “Long story short.”

“Yeah, sorry. Um well we watched a movie with Henry and his new girlfriend yesterday, Emma and myself fell asleep, and that little monster of mine didn’t wake us up, we spent the night on her damn couch. And this morning the whole Court situation caused us to fight, and then the anger helped us confess feelings and we kissed.”

“Wow, that’s…” the woman hesitated.

“Fast?” Regina offered.

“I was going to say much like both of you, but yeah I guess fast would work.”

“Yeah and now I have no idea how to handle all this mess.ˮ Regina confessed.

“Well I can definitely help with the court part, and for the Emma part, well you probably know more about her than me.ˮ Kathryn explained. “So when do you need me here?ˮ she asked.

“Honestly? As soon as you can.”

“Alright let me look at flights and everything.”

//

Emma got to her office right on time, she had a meeting with Gold in the afternoon to look at the file more closely, and for him to tell her everything he had to tell. People knew they had to be as honest as possible with their lawyer if they wanted to be helped, so she hoped to know the truth this afternoon. Emma called Ella in her office to tell her about the case, Ella had paid much attention to her work, and this was the first big case that Emma had.

“So you see, Mister Gold received this letter, and it means that the case will go to court. Gold did the right thing by calling me as soon as he got the letter, this way we have time to prepare.ˮ she explained to Ella. “So I will represent Gold, and the town will be represented by, by the mayor.ˮ she sighed.

Emma’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she excused herself to Ella before taking it. She had recieved a text from Kathryn telling her she would come to Storybrooke for a bit, Emma immediately understood what was going on and thought about tying a rock to her foot and jump into the sea, “Okay this is officially a disaster.ˮ she groaned.

“Um, sorry but what’s going on?ˮ Ella asked a bit confused.

“Well, we are going to Court against Regina and one of my best friends.ˮ she faked a smile, Ella knew that Regina and Emma had become good friends, but she didn’t know about the kiss and everything. “This is going to be a real mess.ˮ she sighed.

Ella caught the stress rising inside Emma so she offered, “Ruby and I are going for drinks on Friday, why don’t you come with us? You need to take a break from all this.”

Emma thought about it, and the only thing that came to her mind was Regina, “Um, sure. But can Regina come with us?ˮ she asked a bit clumsily.

“Yeah no problem! I’ll pick you up at seven!ˮ she cheered, “I’ll let you work on this mess then.ˮ she left the room not asking more questions.

Emma played with her phone between her hands, maybe it was too soon for her and Regina to go out as a couple, she was perfectly fine with it, but maybe Regina would want to pretend they were just friends. She had no idea how to play this, so she just texted Regina.

_Hey, Ella invited us to join her and Ruby for drinks on Friday, what do you say? And I know about Kathryn representing the town in court it’s fine._

Emma was surprised to get an answer so quickly, _I’m in, I could use some time out. And for the lawyer thing, I had no idea you two knew each other._

_Great! Ella will pick us up at 7. And I told you Regina it’s fine._

_Nice, I’ll see you soon then._

_See you beautiful._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy I'm really not satisfied with this chapter, so I'm sorry for the bad writing

On Friday Emma got home not so early but she still had enough time to get ready. She wanted to wear something that Regina would like, she wanted it to be sexy, but still classy. She laid a few dresses on her bed before finally finding the right one, it was a mid-tight black dress, lacy on the bottom, on her stomach and on the sleeves. Emma reformed her curls and applied a cherry red lipstick, she put her black high-heels on and was ready to go. She waited for a little while, playing on her phone, and when someone knocked at the door she took her purse and went to it, where she found Ruby in an outfit she never thought was suitable.

“Hey! Ella is picking Regina up, they’ll meet us in the car.ˮ Ruby cheered while Emma locked the door behind them.

“Alright, thank you for this I really need to chill.ˮ Emma said as they walked to the car.

“The more the merrier Em!ˮ Ruby shouted.

They waited for Regina and Ella who were getting out of the house. “Looking good Em! Did I miss an episode?”, the blonde asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Emma shyly waved at Regina who quickly returned the gesture, the brunette ignored Ruby's comment and directly moved to Emma placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Yeah we definitely missed an episode.ˮ Ruby mumbled kicking Ella in the ribs.

The brunette was wearing a tight red dress, matching her lipstick, and was perched on high black heels. Emma let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “What was that for?ˮ she asked holding Regina’s hand.

“I just missed you.ˮ Regina softly smiled, “You look gorgeous Emma.”.

“Get in the car lovebirds, we’ve got to party tonight!”, Ella shouted opening the doors. All four of them chuckled and got in the car. On the way Ella announced that she had designated herself driver and so she wouldn’t drink, which reassured Regina and Emma, the last thing they needed right now was a car accident.

The ride was a cheerful mix of loud music and singing, and they finally parked in front of The Rabbit’s Hole. It was the only nice club in town, the other being rusty bars or Granny's. The four women got inside, ready to party.

“Okay I’m getting everyone drinks!ˮ Ella shouted over the music as she directed them to a booth.

“I haven’t partied in so long, I think I might have forgotten how to do it.ˮ Regina giggled in Emma’s ear.

Emma's arm found its way to Regina’s back, “I don’t think that's a thing you can forget.ˮ she laughed.

The women were sat around the table and the first round of drinks came, “To girls night!ˮ Ruby yelled as they toasted. Regina was sitting next to Emma, a hand resting on her knee, she could feel the alcohol getting into her system.

The girls were loudly talking, more drinks arrived, they all had around five drinks when Regina asked feeling a bit too confident, “Who wants to dance? I want to dance!”

Emma held her hand and got up to support the dizzy brunette, “Let’s dance then!ˮ Regina took it and stood next to her, “You guys are coming?”

“Hell yeah!” they replied in unison. 

The music was pounding in their ears, and the room was getting warm, Regina was totally disinhibited by the alcohol, and danced like she never had. She put her arms around Emma’s neck and started to sway her hips, she was so beautiful Emma thought. Feeling a little more possessive than usual Emma placed her hands on Regina’s hips and pulled her closer. They were moving to the beat, hips bucking into each other’s, Regina’s nails started to lightly scratch Emma’s neck, creating goosebumps on the pale skin. She got closer to Regina, feeling the brunette’s hot breath on her neck, Regina’s gaze locked on hers and she closed the space between them, leaving hot kisses everywhere she still judged decent. They could taste the sugar of their cocktails on each other’s mouth and Regina bit Emma’s lower lip. “You’re so beautiful Emma.ˮ she mumbled out of breath, one of her hands heading south.

“And you’re irresistible.ˮ Emma answered feeling Regina’s grip on her backside.

“Get a room!ˮ Ruby yelled laughing next to them.

The two women parted a little visibly blushing and Regina’s hand moved a little higher, “Why don’t we take a little break?ˮ Emma asked, “My feet are starting to hurt.”

Regina nodded and they all went back to the booth, Ruby offered everyone another drink. Emma refused but Regina didn't, Emma, pushed back the drink looking at Regina, “I think you’re going to be sick honey.ˮ she softly said.

“Come on! Just one more Emma!ˮ she shouted pouting.

“Regina please.ˮ Emma said holding her hand.

“Fine.ˮ Regina started, “But only if I get one more dance before leaving then.”

“Works for me.ˮ Emma answered. Even if her feet killed her, she wasn’t going to let Regina have that drink.

//

They were dancing again, Regina even wilder than the first time, openly biting Emma’s neck and running her fingers through her hair, seeking for all the contact she could get. Their sweaty skin met a few times, the flames in Regina’s eyes were back, brighter than ever. They were lost in the moment when Ella came to them,

“Ruby’s not feeling well, the last drink was too much.ˮ she started, people pushing her, “You can leave with us now, or take a cab later, your choice.”

Emma looked at Regina fro confirmation, “We’ll go home with you, let me grab my purse.”

They got out of the noisy club, the chilly air biting their faces, Ruby was indeed a bit sick and they got in the car. They had to make a few stops on the way, because Ruby needed some air but they finally made it to Mifflin Street where Emma and Regina got down and waved their friends goodnight.

“Want to get in for one more drink?”, Regina cheered, and seeing the reaction on Emma’s face she added, “Or coffee, or tea if you want.”

“Yeah tea will be good.ˮ Emma giggled as they walked to Regina’s house.

Regina placed her hand on Emma’s hip firmly gripping it, as they walked inside heading for the kitchen. Regina filled the teapot with water before letting it heat, Emma was sitting on the kitchen island waiting for Regina to finish. Regina turned around, and dangerously moved toward the blonde, she swayed her hips taking one step at the time, examining Emma’s body from head to toes, letting her eyes wander over every curve. Regina found the blonde so attractive, her curls cascading over her shoulders, her skin slightly glistering, and her long legs on display. Regina licked her lips still getting closer to Emma, Emma gulped hardly trying not to stare at Regina, the brunette was so confident, so perfectly wild, Emma’s eyes started to hover over Regina’s body, why was she wearing something so tight? Regina ran a hand into her messy hair, and Emma’s mouth went dry, Regina’s gaze was burning her skin and she started to miss the closeness from earlier. Regina bit her lower lip, placing both of her hands on Emma’s waist, and Emma felt that familiar heat in her lower stomach. The brunette brought Emma closer, placing her body between her legs, she let out a deep warm breath on Emma’s skin, making the blonde shiver. Regina placed open-mouthed kisses over Emma’s neck, lightly sucking and biting the pale skin, Emma’s head fell back, offering all of her neck to Regina, she ran her hands in brown hair, slightly pulling on it, Regina’s soft moans came in response, and the blonde took it as a positive one, wrapping her legs around Regina’s waist. She felt one of Regina’s hands starting to explore her tights, her kisses always more passionate, and the hemline of her dress starting to rise against Regina’s touch. It felt so good to be touched after so long, Regina’s hands and mouth craving for her, her neck was probably bruised now, but it didn’t matter, it was Regina’s love bites for her, only her. She was dying for more of Regina, she squeezed her tights and then she realised. Regina had never done this before. They had to stop, that was probably the alcohol doing. Despite herself Emma took her legs off Regina and groaned, “Regina stop.ˮ trying to get away from Regina, but the brunette didn’t seem decided to let go of Emma as she moved her hands higher on Emma’s legs. “Regina!”, she shouted and got down the kitchen island.

“Don’t you want this Emma?ˮ Regina asked confused.

“Of course I want this.ˮ she said placing her hands on Regina’s shoulders.

“Then what is it? You don’t want me that’s it? I’m not attractive enough?ˮ Regina started to cry.

“Oh sweetheart, this is the alcohol talking,”, she softly said taking Regina’s hand so they both moved to the couch. “I love you, so much. And I want you, more than anything in the world. But this is important to me, and stop me if I'm wrong but it’s also important to you.”, she looked at Regina who nodded. “This is new to you, and I don’t want to rush things, having drunk sex in your kitchen.ˮ Regina’s eyes shut tight at the statement and Emma softly rubbed her knee.

“Um, about that.ˮ Regina started trying to retain the tears, “There’s something we'll need to discuss.ˮ she continued avoiding Emma’s gaze. “I don’t want to talk about it tonight though.”

“It’s ok, you’ll tell me whenever you’re ready.ˮ she said opening her arms to Regina, “come hereˮ she smiled and the brunette moved forward placing her head on Emma’s chest.

“Thank you, Emma.ˮ Regina said in a heart-breaking voice. “I love you.ˮ she whispered, tears soaking Emma’s dress. The stifling noise of the teapot made them part away, Regina moved back to the kitchen pouring the steaming water into two mugs. “I really had a great time tonight you know.ˮ she sniffed, the alcohol effects seemed to have disappeared a little.

“Yeah me too.ˮ Emma softly answered taking the cup in between her hands. “It was nice to see you like this.ˮ she confessed with a light smile.

“Am I really that fun when I'm drunk?ˮ Regina chuckled.

“No, not drunk. I mean you were so, carefree I guess.”, Emma tried. “Like, you were just having fun without caring about people’s opinion.ˮ she looked into Regina’s eyes.

“Yeah, you seem to have that kind of effect on me.ˮ the brunette said gently placing her arms around Emma’s neck, “And maybe the vodka helped a little too.”

Emma laid her hands on her lower back chuckling, “Next time, maybe go slower on the shots. Ruby apparently has no idea what her limits are.”

“Yes, thank you for making me stop.”, she smiled, “Both the drinking and the bruising your neck”, she ran her index finger on the red and blue marks, “I’m sorry about that.”

“I know you’re not.ˮ Emma said which made Regina grin, “And I don’t care, really.ˮ she passed her hand over Regina’s.

“I never thought I could feel this you know.ˮ she confessed lightly massaging the skin beneath her fingers. “Wanting someone that much.ˮ she said looking at Emma.

“Neither did I,” Emma whispered, brushing her lips against Regina’s.

//

Emma leaving had been a true hardship for both of them, every time one of them had made a move to get Emma to the door, the other had pulled back, some alcohol still in their system, they hadn’t been able to ignore their hearts and they couldn’t leave each other. After almost an hour of going to the door, and getting back to the couch, of walking away, and coming back in the kitchen, Regina had come up with something.

“Emma, why don’t you stay with me?ˮ Regina had offered.

Emma mind went perfectly sober at that sentence and she tried to form an answer, “Um, I don’t know, I mean, I don’t want to bother, or uh I don’t know.ˮ she mumbled.

“Emma if I’m asking you to stay it means that you won’t bother me.”

“Um, yeah I guess. I’ll stay on the couch it’s comfortable.”

“Emma Swan you must be kidding me.ˮ Regina raised her eyes to the sky. “I’m asking you to stay with me not on the damn couch.”

“Oh with you like that.ˮ Emma realised that Regina was asking "Like in your bedroom kind of with you."

“Yes Emma, come on.ˮ she said holding a hand a guided the perplexed blonde upstairs. They got into Regina’s huge bed room, the decoration followed the same theme as the whole house, only black and white. The king-sized bed looked divine to Emma, and her mind started to play games with her again seeing Regina with herself in there, she had to put those thoughts at the back of her head. Regina handed Emma a set of silk pyjamas and moved toward the bathroom, “I’ll change in there, you can change here, just knock on the door so I know when you're done.” 

“Um, kay.ˮ Emma mumbled taking the pyjamas. She heard the sound of the water running and there is was again, she imagined Regina in the shower, “Damn it Swan”, she cursed to herself. She undressed a bit uncomfortable, it was weird being only in her underwear in Regina’s bedroom, there was this intimacy she wasn’t very used to. She slipped the pyjama pants on and took her bra off before putting the top on, then she checked her phone for texts. There was one from Ella who told her that Ruby was home safe, and a few ones from Ruby which made absolutely no sense, she played on her phone for a bit and waited a little after the water stopped. She sighed and knocked at the bathroom door, “Regina, can I come in?ˮ she asked against the door.

“Yes, the door is unlocked.”

Emma opened the door to a Regina finishing to button her top up, “Uuuh sorry.ˮ she turned around eyes locked to the floor.

“Come on Emma, you’ve seen my collarbone before.ˮ Regina chuckled, and Emma turned to face her again.

“Yeah right.ˮ the blonde blushed. “Do you mind if I take a shower too?ˮ Emma asked, she really needed to cool down, her mind was messing with her, and the heat in her stomach was there to remind her that she’d be close to Regina all night long.

“Of course, I’ll wait for you over there.ˮ the brunette placed a soft kiss on Emma’s cheek and left the room.

Emma’s face was burning red she absolutely needed to chill, she undressed and got into the shower, setting the water on cold. The let the freezing water hit her face almost giving her a headache, she closed her eyes and it started again, she was naked, in Regina’s shower, where the brunette had been standing a few minutes ago, naked too. She mentally slapped herself and showered with Regina’s apple shampoo, it smelt so good, just like Regina. Emma growled and finished her shower as fast as she could, this wasn’t helping.

She got out of the bathroom her hair tied in a bun, and found Regina sitting on the bed a book between her hands. She had her glasses on, and pursed her lips a little as she read, she was breathtaking, her hair curling a little when it started to dry.

“Hey”, Emma said moving toward the bed.

“Hey honey.ˮ Regina answered putting the book on her night table. “We should probably sleep, it’s quite late.ˮ the brunette asked taking her glasses off.

“Yeah, I guess.ˮ Emma said watching Regina pull the covers aside so she would get inside.

Emma sat on the side of the bed before getting in, she laid on her back next to Regina not daring to get to close. Regina turned the lights off and cuddled up against Emma, the closeness between them helped Emma relax, she placed and arm on Regina’s waist, keeping her close and whispered against her hair “Goodnight sweetheartˮ before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Regina moved a little to kiss Emma’s cheek and muttered, “Goodnight my love.ˮ snuggling her head back into Emma’s neck. They both fell asleep almost instantly, head in the clouds, dreaming of the stars.


End file.
